Waidmanns Heil
by Naja-san
Summary: The Alpha Pack has come to Beacon Hills, looking for Scott McCall. Their Leader's past comes back to haunt him. Mallory almost died by his hands eight years prior, when he lost his eyesight, but he let her live. Now, he's not sure if he's ready to face off against her. She is his daughter after all.
1. Chapter 1

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Drawled Peter, looking towards Derek. Mallory sighed, crossing her arms.

Isaac looked at him. "What do you mean?" Derek turned to look at his uncle, who leaned against a tree, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to rest against him. She rolled her eyes, but relaxed in his hold.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number?" He nodded toward the Hale house, arm tightening around Mal's waist, "As a new alpha, people take notice."

"People like who?" Isaac asked, looking from Peter, to Derek, then to the house, before moving forward, pointing, "What is this? What does this mean?"

Derek stepped forward, eyes entranced on the door, "It's their symbol, and it means they're coming." Mallory shook her head as Isaac asked who, pushing away from Peter to stand next to Derek, "Alphas," She rolled her eyes at Isaac's ability to pick up the plural noun, " A pack of them."

"An Alpha pack." Peter added, "And they're not coming. They're already here." The young teen blinked, turning back to the door, and ran a hand softly over the Alpha's symbol. Mal sighed, looking toward the sky, and running a hand through her hair.

"I should probably get back...Stiles is probably wondering where I am." She muttered, turning back to Peter. He nodded, opening his arms and enveloping her in a hug, kissing her forehead. She smiled, arms wrapping around him, and nuzzling her nose against his throat.

"He still doesn't know, Mal?" Derek asked, crossing his arms, looking at her, "I would've thought he would have figured it out already." She shrugged, pulling away from Peter with a kiss, moving to give Derek a hug.

"If he does know, he's not giving away that he does." She hummed, waving at Isaac as she started back through the woods, waiting until she was out of sight to transform. Thoughts played through her head, though the Alpha pack was at the forefront. It unnerved her, but not for reasons Derek or Peter would guess. She was going to have to face her past, and she wasn't all that sure she was ready for it.

Slowing to a trot as she approached the Stilinski's house, she noticed that Stiles's jeep was not there. Sniffing at the air, she followed his scent to the school, and then to the lacrosse field. Barking, she ran up to him, nuzzling into his side as he and Scott grabbed their lacrosse gear from the back of his jeep.

"Hey, girl. Where have you been?" Scott asked, reaching down to rub her ears, grinning as he received a bark in return. They moved to the field, and she moved to sit on the sidelines. Mal chuckled to herself as she listened to the two talk, laying down, head on her paws. She closed her eyes, basking in the sun, listening as Scott got yelled at for using his "wolf powers." She sighed, thoughts moving back to the Alpha pack, and her inevitably encounter with their leader. She certainly hoped that her heart was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Following Stiles around was normal for her. The people of Beacon Hills adjusted quite quickly to having a great white wolf following the teenaged boy, and his friends, around. What she wasn't expecting, was being at a tattoo parlor with Stiles and Scott. Mallory made sure to stay out of the artist's way, looking up at the picture Stiles held up, snorting at the picture of a kamina. She wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying, only looking over as Stiles fainted. She whined, moving over and licked at his face.

Scott chuckled, "Don't worry about him, Mal. He'll be fine." She looked over to him, and huffed, settling down next to him. It wasn't until the tattoo was complete that he began to stir. Mallory huffed a bark at him, nuzzling her head under his hand.

" Hey, Mal..Ugh. I fainted, didn't I?" He grumbled, looking over to Scott who nodded. He sighed, and pushed himself up, petting his wolf's head. Scott paid the artist, and the three of them made their way to Stiles's jeep. Stiles opened the door, allowing Mal to jump in first, before getting in himself. She settled into the backseat, putting her chin on the shoulder of the headrest in front of her.

Scott hissed, looking at him arm, "It kinda burns."

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred-thousand times by ah, a needle." Stiles said, a hand holding an ice pack to his head.

Scott sighed, "But I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." He jumped as a sharp pain ran through him, "It's definitely not supposed to feel like this. I need to get this thing off." Stiles shook his head, looking away while begging his friend not to. Mallory knew what was happening, but she just whined softly.

They watched as the ink slowly began to fade, shocked looks on their faces. She moved to look out of the window, deciding not to listen to the rest of the conversation. She laid down, head on her paws, eyes closed. Stiles slammed on the brakes, forcing her body forward into the front seats. She growled, readjusting herself on the seat, glaring into the rear view mirror. When they started to get out of the jeep, she followed, running forward quickly. She blinked at the deer, looking around, and howling, before running off into the forest, leaving the four on the road.

Mallory looked around the forest, searching for anything that would have spooked the deer enough to run into a car. She shifted, standing and looking around, her blue eyes prominent in the night. She could feel him, and she wasn't sure if he was close or far, and she could feel her heartbeat pick up its pace. Her eyes narrowed, looking to her right as wind blew.

"Hello, Pup. This is where you've been? Not surprising, you always did prefer familiar settings to new ones." A British voice commented behind her. She turned, blue eyes focusing on the advancing figure, and hands clenching into fists. Mallory was slightly surprised he was showing himself so soon, at least showing himself to her. She figured he wouldn't until it would be just the right time. He regarded her coolly, hands clasped together over his cane, and his covered eyes looking directly at her.

She began to growl, narrowing her eyes.

He chuckled, "Is that anyway to greet your father?" He took a few steps forward, and opened his arms, "Come here Pup. It's been far too long." She stared, nails digging into her palms, but slowly edged forward, letting herself be enveloped in his strong, and comforting, arms.

She leaned her cheek against his shoulder, "Why are you here?" She murmured, nuzzling slightly against him. Deucalion hummed, running a hand through her curled, white-blonde hair.

"You know why I'm here, dear."

Mallory sighed but nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around him, "I meant right now. Why show yourself to me now? What do you gain from it?"

Deucalion sighed, "A father couldn't come to see his daughter? It has been eight years. I do get lonely, Pup."

"You have your pack. You aren't lonely anymore." Mallory hissed, pushing away from him, and crossing her arms over her chest. His head tilted to the side, a small, sad, smile playing on his lips, seemingly like he knew why she pushed him away.

"It's not the same without you, Pup." Deucalion muttered, crossing his hands once again over his cane, "I do hope you would reconsider joining."

She bared her fangs, hissing at him, "I'd rather die, then become like you and your pack." Her father sighed heavily.

"I'd rather it not come to that, Pup. I almost lost you once." His features softened, and saddened, as the memory ran through his mind, "I do not want that to come to pass again. Have a goodnight, dear." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving his daughter standing in the woods, moon high in the sky. Mallory bit her lip, keeping the soft whimpers from escaping her lips. A hand moved to trace a scar, extending from her hip to shoulder, before shaking her head, shifting, and running back to Stiles's house.

The Sheriff let her in when she scratched at the door, and she quickly made her way up to Stiles's room. Pushing the cracked door open with her snout, she jumped straight onto the bed, laying down. Stiles looked over, a smile on his face, and he moved from his cork board, and flopped next to her, running his hands over her fur, before burying his face into her side. Mallory could feel his breathing even out, and she sighed, closing her eyes, trying to get her meeting with Deucalion out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke her up the next morning, as he jumped around trying to get his pants on. Mallory yawned and stretched, jumping off the bed. She heard Stiles say something about never knowing that wolves could have nightmares, and she froze, blue eyes looking at him. He didn't seem to notice going to his computer and searching for deer collisions. The Sheriff was in the doorway, listening as his son babbled. Amused blue eyes watching the pair as they bantered back and forth.

"Oh God, please go to school."

"But that's crossing the road...The one from last night went right down the middle." He searched for something else.

"I'm not gonna beg you."

"Oh, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway."

"You consider a bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price."

"Extortion?"

"Got nothing on me."

With a curse the Sheriff grabbed the back of the chair, and began pulling it, and his son, out of the room. Mallory barked, wagging her tail, and followed. Stiles groaned the whole way to the high school, while she sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window. When they got there, Stiles jumped out, letting her follow, before slamming the door shut, and the two of them went to look for Scott.

Mallory walked beside the two, watching the reactions of the freshmen to her, compared to those of the higher class men. It amused her, how weary they were until the next year, when they knew she wouldn't bother them. She nearly missed the new principal pulling a broadsword from the desk, and she moved quickly when she noticed the two boys had sped up. They got to class, and she moved to lay under Stiles's desk on his feet. She lifted her head as every phone began to ring,or vibrate, but put it back down as the teacher came in.

She looked at her, head cocking to the side. With a huff, she put her head back down, When Scott was called, her attention moved straight to him, and Stiles pat her side, silently telling her to go with him. Mallory stood, and followed the werewolf, Jennifer looking at her with confusion, before Scott pulled her attention to him. She didn't pay attention to their words, only picking up that Scott wasn't going to revert to previous habits, before the two of them left.

Scott looked at her, and rubbed her head, "You don't have to come with me, you know." She snorted, waiting as he got on his bike, and barked. He shook his head, started the engine and started toward the hospital, white wolf following behind him. Mal grinned to herself, catching up to the bike, and staying even with him the whole way. She couldn't care if it was suspicious, she loved running.

They quickly made their way into the hospital, and found Melissa, Scott's mother. She seemed surprised that Mallory was with Scott instead of Stiles, but put it aside to talk her son.

"He's in room two-fifteen if he isn't already in surgery." With a nod, and a kiss to the cheek, Scott and Mallory walked off to find the room. They got to the elevator, and Scott pushed the correct button. She sat, tail wagging, before it stopped as a cane stopped the door from closing. Blue eyes widened, already knowing who was on the other side. She took a breath, steeling herself as Deucalion stepped in.

"Could you hit the button for the second floor please?" The Alpha asked, crossing his hands over his cane. Mallory pushed herself more into the corner, eyes watching her father. It was an awkward silence, only disturbed by the humming of the elevator.

When it came to a stop, his hand snapped out, the cane tapping the floor, "You wouldn't mind helping me for a second, would you?" Scott looked down to her, then the hallway, and then the hand on his shoulder before giving a quiet affirmation. They began forward, and Mal followed after, wondering what was going through his mind. She wandered away from them, going through the hospital, and looking down a hallway, head cocking to the side, moving to the room Isaac was supposed to be in. A growl left her throat when he wasn't, and she turned, jumping back when she noticed Scott right behind her.

Scott's eyes narrowed, moving down a hallway as he saw someone pushing a wheelchair into an elevator. As he turned the chair, Isaac's face became slightly visible, and the "orderly" turned, grinned at them and pushed the button. Scott's claws and fangs emerged, while Mallory crouched, growling, and getting ready to pounce. The both ran forward at the same time, Scott barely making it into the elevator, and she slammed into the doors as they closed completely. Snarling, she barked, before turning and finding the stairs, climbing them as fast as she could, while listening to the two werewolves fighting.

"Mallory!" She turned at the shout of her name, blinking slightly as she saw Derek. Barking, she nodded toward the elevator, and the two of them ran forward.

"I'm an alpha." They heard Ennis say, and she rolled her eyes.

The doors opened, and Derek ran is claws into Ennis's back, making him drop Scott, "So am I." He turned, throwing the bigger alpha down the hall, before turning to Scott, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The teen sighed, closing his eyes to regain his breath. Derek looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Looking at Scott, she moved to a room, made sure no one was looking and shifted. Grabbing a sheet, she ripped it, wrapping it around her strategically, and walked out, arms crossed. The young alpha smirked at her, and she growled, shooing him.

Rolling his eyes, he picked up Isaac, and kicking Scott, "Come on. We got to go." With a nod, he jumped up, looked at the girl following Derek confusedly, and followed after the alpha. They ran down the stairs, using back hallways to not be seen. It wouldn't look good with Derek holding a patient,and a girl wrapped in sheets with a teenager running through the halls. They got to Derek's care, and she opened the passenger door, jumping into the back, and the alpha put his beta in the passenger seat. Scott went to his bike, after agreeing to meet at the Hale house.

"How long do you think you can keep the charade up, Mal?" Derek asked, eyes looking at her through the rear-view mirror. Mallory sighed, shrugging. He shook his head, "One of these days they are going to find out...Just hope they don't take you keeping it from them to heart." He received a nod, and he shook his head, moving his eyes back to the road. It didn't take long to get to the house. Derek got out, grabbed Isaac and moved to the door, while she got out, and Scott got off his bike.

The teen looked at her, but didn't say anything, moving after the alpha. Derek kicked the door open, moving to the living room to put his beta down on a table. Scott was talking to Stiles, from what she heard as she wandered through the threshold, looking at the charred remnants, hand moving to the choker on her neck. She played with the teardrop crystal, memories coming to the surface of her mind. The two talking pulled Mal from her thoughts, and she moved over to them.

"County took it over, but there's something here that I need." He was shifting through some rubble, looking for something. "It'll help heal a wound from an alpha."

"But it did heal." Scott announced, looking from one werewolf to the other.

"Not on the inside." Her voice made Scott jump, seemingly forgetting she was even there. Brown eyes looked at her, before his face hardened and he turned back to Derek.

"Are you gonna tell me who that was back there?" Derek looked up at him, annoyed, "The alpha?" Scott pressed.

A pensive look crossed the alpha's face, "The rival pack. It's my problem..I know you want to help, and you did, I owe you one." He looked back to the hole he cleared away, reaching in, "Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." With wolfsbane in hand, Derek moved to the table, and started to pick at it. Scott looked at him, and turned to go before he grabbed his arm. Green eyes noticed, and she moved forward before Scott could say anything.

"Fire." She murmured, peering at the place he was holding. He gave her a quizzical look, and she rolled her eyes. "I can smell the ink. If you want it to show, you need fire." Derek looked over with a raised eyebrow, before understanding shown in his eyes. He motioned him to a chair, and sat in front of him. The door opened, and she turned to look who it was, tensed, before relaxing as she saw it was Stiles. He moved in, calling for Scott, getting a response, and following it. Brown eyes stopped on her, taking in her appearance, before moving to stand next to his best friend.

Red eyes peered at the teen's arm, "Yeah I see it. Two bands, right?" He pointed to them, continuing after he got a nod, "What's it mean?"

Scott shrugged, fingers moving to trace the pattern in the dust,"I don't know. It's just something I trace with my fingers."

"Why's it so important to you?" The alpha asked, curious.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott asked, almost randomly. Mallory had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall, head tilted. Stiles answered before Derek could answer. Scott's eyes seemed to glaze as he explained what tattoo meant to him. The she-werewolf zoned out, not really caring about Scott's personal life. Stiles looked at his friend, but his eyes kept moving to rest on the girl. His eyes narrowed, trying to think if he ever saw her before, and when he couldn't think of anytime he had, he began thinking of every possible scenario. Then he noticed that her right hand was playing with a jewel that hung from a choker on her neck. Shaking his head, he put the thought aside, thinking it was outrageous. Even with everything that had happened.

"Pains gonna be worse then you ever felt." Derek said, pulling out a blowtorch. Stiles nodded, shifting in place. Scott nodded, giving him the go ahead. With a flick of the sparker, flames erupted from the torch.

Stiles stepped back, "Oh..okay..That's a lot for me so..." He pointed toward the other room, "I'm gonna take that as my queue. I'll..I'm just gonna wait outside." He walked right passed the two, stopping slightly to get a closer look at the pendent on Mallory's neck, and stepped outside.

The alpha looked over at her, and nodded to Scott, "Come hold him down." The blonde hummed, and walked over behind Scott, putting her hands on his shoulders, pushing down. The teen nodded, taking deep breaths. The flames touched skin, and almost immediately Scott began groaning and twitching, but she just pushed down on his shoulders harder, keeping him in place. His eyes turned gold, and his fangs appeared, and shortly after, he passed out.

Keeping her hands on his shoulders, Derek continued to burn his arm until it was finished. Sighing, the two werewolves looked at one another, seeming to be silently talking with one another. Rolling her shoulders, she moved to the door to grab Stiles, while Derek put the blowtorch away. The brunette looked at her, and nodded, wandering back in to stand next to Derek, just as Scott woke up. He grinned as he saw that the tattoo was visible. Green eyes looked around before jumping into the forest, shedding the sheets and shifting, before running back to the house.

The two teen were walking out, Stiles pointing at the tattoo, "Well, looks pretty damn permanent now." Scott nodded, running his hand over it. The door opened, and they were greeted with a bark. Stiles grinned, leaning down and running his hands through her fur, asking her where she's been if she wasn't with Scott, though his attention was soon pulled to said friend as he asked why the door was painted.

"Go home Scott." Derek said, almost pleadingly. Not listening, claws extended, and he began to chip away the paint, Derek rushing over. They looked at the symbol, Scott putting it together quickly.

"How many are there?"

"A pack of them." There was silence before Derek continued, "An Alpha pack."

Stiles blinked, "All of them? How does that even work?"

"I heard there's some kind of a leader...He's called Deucalion." The alpha sighed, crossing his arms. Mallory whined, and Hale's eyes moved to her, silently asking her to stay quiet, before continuing, "We know they have Boyd and Erica...Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

Scott moved forward, "So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." Stiles looks up, shaking his head slightly, eyes widening. They all looked over as Isaac woke up asking about a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Mallory sat on Stiles's bed, legs crossed as she thought about what to do while Stiles and Scott went to a party. Pushing herself off the bed, she opened the window and climbed out, and jumped off the roof into a roll. She ran to Derek's new loft, pounding on the door, and grinning when Peter opened the door. She threw herself into his arms, making him chuckle.

"Good to see you too, love." Peter purred, kissing her cheek. "And I quite love the outfit." He winked, pulling at a tie of her vest. Green eyes rolled, and she moved into the loft. Derek and Isaac looked over, the latter waving at her, while the prior asked why she was there.

Pale shoulders raised in a shrug, "I have no where to be until morning. So," She moved to the spiral stairs and sat down, "I figured I could help you guys out with finding your two little betas." The older Hale moved to sit behind her on the stairs, and began to play with her hair. She relaxed and leaned backward, back against Peter's chest. He leaned down and placed kisses along her shoulder to her neck, hands moving to wrap around her. Mallory let out a soft breath, a smile pulling at her lips. The alpha rolled his eyes at the two, before going back to talking with Isaac.

"Who did you meet, love?" Peter mumbled, keeping his voice low, "You still smell of him."

She tensed, and turned her head slightly, answering just as low, "My father."

Arms tightened around her, a soft growl coming from the male as he realized what that meant. Mallory hummed, reaching behind her to run her hand over his cheek, calming him. She shook her head not wanting to get into it at the moment. She felt a nod against the back of her neck, and relaxed slightly, green eyes moving to the two by the table, wondering what plans they might have had.

"So, how far along are you with plans?"

"Not very. I can't sense them, and Isaac can't remember anything."

Her brow furrowed, and she turned to Peter, "You haven't told them yet?" Shaking her head, she stood, moving over to the table, "We can get memories back the same way they took them." Isaac's hand went to the back of his neck, and winced. Mallory gave a sympathetic smile, but shrugged, looking back at Peter to back her up. He sighed and nodded, explaining how it would be done, using her neck for demonstration purposes, showing off the proper placement of fingers. She knew it was just an excuse to touch her, but let it slide. Derek was pensive about it, especially when his uncle explained the potential hazards to doing it.

"It's late, sleep on it. There might be another way we aren't thinking of," She hummed, patting Isaac on the back, walking to the door, and out with Peter. They walked to his apartment, and moved to the bedroom, the she-wolf flopping down on the mattress. He rolled his eyes, laying behind her, and shifting so she was laying against his chest, and linked their hands together. The blonde smiled, leaning her head back to kiss the underside of Peter's chin. He smiled, tilting his head enough for their lips to meet.

She curled more into him, mumbling, "Why are you so comfy, Pete?"

Peter laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "It's the muscle...And maybe the looks." Mallory snorted, closing her eyes, falling asleep quickly, Peter following shortly.

Shaking woke her up. "Mal? You okay? You were shaking and crying out..." Peter asked, worried etched on his face. She sighed, nodding slightly, not wanting to talk about it. Yawning, the blonde sat up, a hand running through her hair, and hopped out of the bed.

"I'm going back to Derek's." With that, she left, running back to the loft. She slowed as she got closer, listening to the conversation as it progressed.

"You know...I'm starting to not like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous...Like really dangerous by what he said last night..." He continued to pace, "You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine."

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it...I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." A thought crossed his mind, "Would you rather have Mal do it? She knows how. I think." Grinning, she opened the door, waving at them. Derek shook his head, a small smirk appearing, before it disappeared as she entered.

"Scott doesn't trust him...And personally I trust Scott." He waved to Mal, "Still not sure if I trust her..." Isaac muttered, leaning against the table. Green eyes rolled, and she leaned her hip against the table, not saying anything, and letting them continue their conversation. Her head turned slightly, looking at the door.

"No one likes him." As Derek spoke, the door squealed open, the object of the conversation being revealed.

"Boys." Peter began forward, "F.Y.I. Yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired. But" He held up a finger, " The hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is you're feeling, straight to my face." He grinned, looking at the three of the werewolves.

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned, closing a book. Mallory let out a laugh, biting her lip to try and stifle her giggles, amusement dancing in her eyes as she looked at Peter's abashed look. "Now shut up and help us."

Shrugging, Peter nodded, "Fair enough." He tossed his hand down, his claws extending. Rolling her eyes, Mallory moved to the side of the table and sat on it, crossing her legs. They moved chairs around, Isaac sitting in front of her, with Derek off to the side. Isaac asked how Peter knew how to do it, and he got his answer, before he roughly shoved his claws into the base of his neck. They watched, though her eyes narrowed slightly as Isaac began to struggle against the former alpha.

"Wait...I see them." Peter mumbled, keeping his claws in the beta's neck for a few more moments before ripping them free and stumbling into Mal. Her hand shot out to his shoulder to steady him, before he moved away, Derek asking what he saw.

"Ah..It was confusing...Um..Im- Images. Faint. Shapes." He sounded frightened, Mallory noticed.

"But you saw something." The alpha commented.

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I-I barely saw them. Glimpses."

"But you did see them." Derek pressed, taking a step forward.

"Worse." Derek didn't even have to say anything before Mallory was up and almost out the door.

"Where is she going?" Isaac asked, confusion clear on his face as he watched the blonde storm out. Both the older werewolves shook their heads, before Peter began talking about what he saw. Her eyes turned blues as she walked. Mallory had a feeling where she could find Deucalion, a hand reaching into her pocket, pulling out an old skeleton key. Blue eyes looked it over as she walked, memories playing through her mind.

 _-Twenty Years Ago-_

 _A squeal of laughter was heard throughout the home, a small pitter-patter of little feet hitting the ground as she ran. Louder footfalls chased after her, calling her name._

 _"You have to catch me, Daddy!" Four year old Mallory giggled, sticking her tongue out at Deucalion, before turning around a corner, and ducking under the table._

 _A deep chuckled was her reply, "If that is what you wish, Pup." Green eyes watched his feet move in front of her, biting her fist to keep from making a noise. "Where, oh, where could the little Pup have gone, I wonder?" The alpha questioned, a grin on his face, knowing exactly where she was. He moved past the table, giving her just enough time to run out of the room, before he gave chase. Mallory laughed, running as fast as herlittle feet could take her. Looking over her shoulder, she ran right into Marco._

 _He raised an eyebrow at her, "Watch where you're going, kid." Mallory bit her lip and nodded, moving around him, continuing to run, only to be caught a moment later._

 _"Caught you Pup. Come now, it's time for bed." She groaned, complaining that she wasn't tired, though a yawn gave her away. "I can see that." He smirked, walking to her room._

Mallory growled shaking her head to clear her head, looking up at the house of her childhood. She moved across the dead grass, up the stairs to the door. With a breath, she inserted the key and turned it, pushing the door open, it creaking eerily open.

"Deucalion! I know you're here!" She shouted, stepping into the foyer. Soft tapping was heard before he appeared.

"To what do I owe the surprise, Mallory?" The deep timber in his voice washing over her.

She crossed her arms, "Where, and why, are you keeping them?"

A fine eyebrow raised, "Who?"

A growl left Mallory's lips, "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Derek's betas."

Deucalion shrugged, " As much as I would love to give it away." A smirk crossed his features, " I'd rather not spoil the surprise, darling." She opened her mouth to retort, before closing it as the beginning lyrics of her ringtone began to play. His head cocked to the side as he listened to the words, an amused smile appearing. "Appropriate." Glowing blue eyes glared as she reached for her phone, checking the message from Derek.

Without a word, she turned and left, running over to the school, quickly finding the room the group was in. They greeted her, and she just nodded back, jaw tense and arms crossed.

"Pareidolia." Lydia smiled, looking at Derek. "Seeing patterns that aren't there." Scott and Derek looked at each other, slightly confused. The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes, "A subset of apophenia." Allison's blank expression moved to Mallory, taking in her appearance, before looking back to the two werewolves in front of her as they bickered.

Stiles piped up from his spot on a desk, "Okay..Alright. Come on. Now one died, alright? Look, there may have been a little maiming, 'kay, a little mangling. But no death. That's what I call an important distinction." The white-blonde female moved about the room, fingers moving to her neck to play with the teardrop while thinking. Brown eyes watched her, his mind wondering where his wolf was, but slowly connecting dots.

Mallory looked over to Derek as he left, before leaning against the wall. Scott sighed, shaking his head, looking up as the bell rang.

"Might as well get going." He muttered, the teenagers leaving the room, though Stiles hung back for a minute.

"You alright? You seem distracted." He seemed concerned, but she pushed it aside.

She nodded, "I'm fine Stiles. Just a lot on my mind."

Stiles nodded, "Alright...if you ever want to talk..or something..I'm all ears." He pat the door frame, then ran out the door to catch up to Scott. Heaving a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair.

"This is getting tiresome..." Walking out of the room, she left the school, noticing the Sheriff's police cruiser heading toward the school on her way, before shrugging and jumping into the forest to shift, running after the cruiser. The Sheriff noticed her in the rear view mirror, and stopped, letting her in, before starting back on his course to the school. Parking he opened the door, waited for her to jump out, and she followed him in.

Trotting slightly ahead of the two police officers, Mallory lead them to the room Stiles was in. When the Sheriff opened the door, she just shook her head, not wanting to know what was going on.

"Stiles." The teen looked up, eyes widening, before walking into the hallway. He reached a hand down when he noticed her, and she moved under it.

"I couldn't find them..I just figured she hooked up with her other friends." Stiles looked from his father to the other officer. "Has no one really seen her since last night?"

His father shook his head, "We put out an APB, but um, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her." The teen blinked, and pointed to himself in question. "We just hope it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me." Stiles nodded, going back to class, Mallory following and laying at his feet. She dozed for the rest of class, stirring only when Stiles pat her side. The three left, walking down the hall, but she kept her attention of her surroundings.

Mallory didn't know how they got to the Animal Clinic, but didn't question it, she just followed behind Stiles. Deaton looked at her, raising an eyebrow but otherwise saying nothing, turning to Scott. They discussed what was going on, and he advised to call Derek, while he prepared something in the back. She moved to lay in front of the desk, not wanting to be in the way. Derek and Isaac arrived soon after being called, and the alpha moved to the back helping Scott and Stiles pour ice into a tub of water.

"Obviously it's not going to be...comfortable, but if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance like state." Deaton informed the beta.

"Like...being hypnotized?" He asked as the two of them walked forward. Deaton's answer caught the wolf's attention, her head lifting.

 _'Half-transformed? ….Nearly dead? Fair enough.'_ Mallory thought to herself, picking herself up to move into the back to watch from the corner. There was an elastic snap, and all heads turned toward the sound, each with a perplexed face. Stiles was grinning at the glove on his hand, it fading as he saw the looks he received. Taking his shirt off, and a deep breath, Isaac stepped into the ice tub.

Scott and Derek both took a shoulder, and pushed the beta under, keeping him submerged. He began thrashing, Stiles jumping in to try and hold his legs down.

"Get him back under." Deaton pressed, watching with contemplation. The two werewolves pushed harder against the beta's shoulders. Moving forward, the great wolf jumped into the water onto Isaac's chest, whining slightly at the temperature. He surged forward again, but she pushed back.

"Hold him." Derek growled that they were trying, and they submerged Isaac once more until he calmed, and removed their hands. Mallory pulled herself out of the tub, keeping herself from shaking the water from her fur, even though she was freezing. Everyone was quiet, watching and waiting. Deaton began to talk to Isaac as he floated in the water. She was shaking, barely paying attention to what Deaton and Isaac were saying, but kept her eyes on the boy, until Derek began yelling. She barked, looking up at the pulsating lights.

"I saw it! I saw the name." The beta stood, being helped, and got out of the tub before continuing, "It's uh, Beacon Hills First Nation Bank. It's um an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." Isaac looked around, seeing their tensed faces, "What?"

Stiles sighed, "You don't remember what you said...Right before you came out of it do you?" He shook his head, "You said when they captured you, they dragged you into a room..." He looked toward the window before focusing back on Isaac, "And that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica... You said it was Erica." Scott looked over to Mallory, wondering why she hadn't been making any noise to find her passed out on the floor. His eyes widened, and he moved around the room, grabbed another towel, draped it over her, and starting to rub at her fur.

The Vet looked over, "She alright?"

"Yeah. Just passed out from the cold, I'm guessing." Scott speculated, wrapping another towel around her when he got her as dry as he could. The group began to talk about the bank and how to break into it. Derek picked Mallory up, bringing her out to Stiles's jeep. Stiles drove back home, Scott with him, and looked at the wolf in the backseat. Scott rolled his eyes, picking her up when he say Stiles contemplating how to get her in the house, and brought her to Stiles's room, putting her on the bed. The two worked through the night, trying to figure out a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Mallory jumped awake, eyes scanning the room quickly, before settling. She snorted at the two boys who were passed out, Stiles on the floor and Scott in a chair by the still printing printer, and stretched. She shook out her body, hearing the Sheriff moving around downstairs, and moved to the door. She opened it, with some difficulty, before moving downstairs to the door, scratching it to be let out. Moving through the town, Mallory went to her hideout, a small abandoned building no one even remembered was there, shifted and dressed. Rolling her shoulders, she reached down, grabbing her gear and strapping it on. Grabbing her bow, she exited, blocking the sun from her eyes with a hand.

She had a destination in mind, and made her way there, trying to not drawing attention to herself. Green eyes looked over the bank, shifting her bow, and making herself an entrance. Hopping through the window, Mallory crouched, listening for any movement. Hearing none, she began forward, looking around. Eyes snapping back and forth, she kept as quiet as she could as she looked for the vault. A soft growl left her lips at the silence as she rounded the corner to the main lobby. Mallory looked at the stairs, sighed, and climbed them, jumping back down when the vault wasn't up there.

Time passed quickly, and she eventually found herself outside of the vault, uselessly trying to figure out a way to open in. Ears perking up at the sound of fighting, she took off in the direction of the noise, sliding to a stop seeing Allison and Morrell fighting.

The older woman pinned the teen, "Keep your mouth shut and listen close. You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you have about twenty seconds to get your ass hidden." Allison gasped, asking what she was doing, "Get in that storage closet over there and lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that means you can come out. You'll hear it now, go!" She let Allison go, moving away. The blonde walked past Allison as she moved to the closet, and the brunette looked at her confusedly. Shaking her head, the werewolf followed after Morrell as few paces behind. She didn't hear the alphas approaching from behind.

Kali snagged her by her collar, right as she reached for the emissary,"Well, look what we have here." The older werewolf laughed, tossing Mallory across the floor, her bow clattering away.

Deucalion was standing with his back facing the vault, and folding his cane up, "Don't kid yourself Marin. It's not the first time you've gotten your hands dirty." She held out her arm and he took it, and began to walk away.

The female alpha smirked at her as she pushed herself up, "Didn't Daddy tell you sneaking around was bad?"

"Kali." Deucalion sighed, giving her a pointed look. Mallory could hear the growls coming from the vault, but knew she wouldn't be able to help. Blue eyes followed her father as he walked past and he motioned for her to follow. She just crossed her arms, glaring at him, not moving. Kali growled at her, and she rolled her eyes, bending to grab her bow. The blind alpha sighed, reaching out and grabbing her upper arm, dragging her with him. Mallory began trying to pull her arm from his strong grasp, though stopping when she saw the red tint under his glasses.

He didn't let her go until they were quite a distance away from the bank, " I don't want you to get more involved in this, Pup." He turned to look directly at her, "Stay out of it."

Mallory looked at him, multiple emotions flashing through her eyes. Anger, betrayal, wariness, suspicion, but the main one was sadness. Shaking her head, she sighed, "I'm already far too deep. I couldn't stay out of it if I tried." His jaw clenched, but he gave her a slight nod, turning and continuing on his path to his destination. She watched the pack walk away for a few minutes, before turning sprinting back to the bank, just in time to see Scott, Derek and Allison leaving. She took in the alpha's angered features, though they softened upon seeing her.

"Hey...What happened?" Mallory questioned, falling in step with Derek.

He kept his voice quiet, "Found them...Boyd was in there...And so was Cora."

Green eyes peered at him curiously, "Cora...? As in younger sister Cora?"

He gave a faint nod, crossing his arms, "Argent let them escape. We need to find them." She nodded, patting his shoulder in comfort. The two of them ran to the woods, splitting from Scott to look for the betas. They moved in harmony, eyes glowing in the dark as they searched, meeting back up together at the entrance to the preserve, right as Derek's phone rang. Mallory leaned against a tree, taking in Derek's posture.

"I'm sorry about Erica, Der." She mumbled, he just nodded, keeping his eyes trained on where he thought Scott would come from. They heard screaming and looked at each other before taking off. She shook off the sounds of the girls, Emily's, screams, forcing herself to run faster. Derek pointed to the right, silently telling her to flank Cora, and she nodded, moving around the wild werewolf in an arc before coming up to her right side, bow aimed at her, while Derek took his sister's left, and Scott and Isaac were in front. Derek growled, making his sister turn and run right at Mallory.

Claws slashed out, and she moved out of the way, Cora rushing by before she could recover, and the three of them took off after her, Scott staying behind. They were on her tail until Scott got a phone call from Stiles, and they huddled together, Derek and Mallory crossing their arms.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek sighed, "Public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't track them anywhere near there." Green eyes looked between the two wolves, shifting her bow.

"Derek, they killed someone."

"How are they moving that fast?" Derek asked, looking toward the ground, Scott trying to interrupt him, "They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead." Scott stared at the alpha, "And it's our fault."

Derek nodded slightly, "It's my fault." Scott tried to reason with Derek that they needed help, but was shot down as he pointed to Isaac and Mallory. "We have Isaac and Mallory now."

Scott shook his head, "I mean real help." Both werewolves looked at him with matching expressions of annoyance. "They're too fast for us. For all of us. They're too strong too. Rabid."

Mallory sighed, running a hand through her hair, and looking around, mind wandering to what Deucalion was planning. She was snapped out of her reveries when Derek grabbed her arm and began pulling.

"What's up?"

"We're going to get Argent."

"Oh...He tried to kill me..." She shuddered, remembering the wolfsbane bolt. He shook his head, and they piled into his car. It took a bit, but eventually they found him at the grocery store, and Scott got out, and walked over, getting a gun pointed at him.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Isaac inquired, feet propped up on the dashboard.

"Nope." "Probably not." Both Derek and Mal answered, watching the interaction, Isaac agreeing.

"So uh..Your sister." The two werewolves in the front seat looked at one another, Derek's brow furrowed, Isaac's curious, before he nodded and coughed, "Sorry. That's uh bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later, It's fine." She snorted, flicking the beta on the forehead, making him look back and her with a grin and shrug.

She shook her head, nodded toward Derek who was looking at him, "Or never..Yeah, yeah. I'm good with never." Mallory just chuckled, leaning back into the seat, crossing her arms. They watched as Chris put the gun away, and eventually Scott getting into his car. The three looked at one another, following the hunter's car.

A grin came to Mallory's face as they came to the public pool, "Using Argent's sympathy against him. Smart move Scott." Isaac shook his head in disbelief, while Derek just followed as they began driving again, leading to the woods. They hopped out, Chris dropping a bag as he looked at the four werewolves crouched around in a semi-circle, though his eyes narrowed as he noticed the blonde female.

"We've met before...Haven't we?" He questioned, taking in her appearance, and weapon.

She rocked her head back and forth debating for a minute, before nodding, "I was younger..and you shot me." The hunter nodded, filing that away, before asking how they were tracking the two rabid werewolves.

"There's only one creature on earth that can visibly track footprints. And that's man." He stood up, "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these.." He was interrupted by Isaac, saying that the other tracks were Cora, and shook his head, "Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon," She shifted slightly as Argent continued, "But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd or Cora, who've fully given in."

"So what do we do?" Derek piped up, and the female turned her head, looking out into the woods. Chris began throwing night-vision goggles at them, Derek flashing his red eyes at the hunter. They five of them moved to the cliff over looking the town, Chris asking where the last time the alpha had seen Cora. " Not in years. Thought she died in the fire."

"Scott..how confident are you in your abilities?"

"Honesty? I'm trying to block out all the things that I can't smell." Scott sighed, looking at the hunter as he began talking. They began talking about corralling the two into an enclosed space, Isaac bringing up the boiler room at the school. Chris nodded, moving back to his car, grabbing something from his trunk, and sinking it into the ground.

"Ultra-sonic emitters. One of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." He clicked the button on top, and it began to illuminate, " Gives off a high pitched frequency that only werewolves can here." The hunter looked up at the growling teens in front of him, covering their ears. He shook his head, going to grab more and handing them out. Mallory took a few, looking at them with interest. They looked at each other, Mallory agreeing to go to the farthest side of town to place them just in case they ran too far.

She rolled her shoulders before sprinting away, through the town, and placing a few emitters about. She was glad not many people were out at this time at night, only late night party goers, but she still made sure not to be seen. Putting the last one down, she sighed, closing her eyes, wandering around before stopping.

' _Why do I always find myself here at one point or another every day?'_ She thought, turning to looked at the house. Mallory couldn't feel Deucalion, which was good, and stepped to the door opening it and stepping in. Almost immediately her heart clenched at the memories. Even though they were only here whenever they visited Beacon Hills, this place was an integrate part of her past. She gave herself a few minutes to wander, fingertips tracing over the walls, freezing at the living room.

Sitting on the couch was a crudely made plush doll, and a note. Her hand clenched as she moved forward, reaching down to grasp the doll. An amused scoff left her lips as her eyes took in the features. It was Deucalion, though vaguely. It was patched and some parts were torn, but Mallory could say it held up after all the years. She had made it a couple years after he killed the pack. Sighing, green eyes moved to the note, putting the doll down to pick it up. She read over it, before rereading it twice over. A growl tore at her throat, and she ripped the paper to shreds, grabbing her bow she placed down, and leaving. She ran to the school, eyes narrowing on the car parked in the parking lot, before taking in the perimeter, spotting Scott. He nodded at her, and she returned it, the notes words playing through her mind.

 _'Keep your eyes open, darling. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. I don't like it, but my hands are tied. I just want you to know this, if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to take you down. My patience isn't limitless, so choose whose side you're on._

 _Deucalion._

When Isaac joined up at the school, the three werewolves moved to the front doors, prying them open. They nodded to one another, moving to scout the perimeter for Boyd or Cora. Mallory was watching over the field entrance, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she heard a howl. She watched from the shadows as the two climbed the fence and continued to run, following after them. Cora looked back, spotting her and growled, but kept running, stopping behind Isaac. He turned, eyes turning yellow, and crouching ready to fight, before Argent came barreling in with his car.

Mallory had to jump forward to not get hit, and she glared at the hunter, who held up his hands as he came to a stop. Boyd and Cora growled, running toward the door, straight toward their alpha. They stopped, before jumping to the roof, the blonde sighing and rushing forward.

"You know..nothing can go as planned." She moaned, tossing her bow toward Isaac so she could tie her hair, grabbing it a moment later. Her and Derek looked at each other, rushing off when Chris said that the rear doors needed to be opened. As they were moving through the halls, Cora and Boyd rushed through, and Derek crashed into his sister. Scott and Argent moved in behind them, ready to fight.

"Come and get us." The alpha taunted, taking off to the right, Scott and his betas following him down the stairs. Mallory was about to follow when a hand stopped her.

Electric blue met steel blue, "Can we talk?" She looked at him but nodded, and he lead her down the hall a bit. "Where'd you get the bow? Doesn't seem like something a werewolf would just pick up."

She snorted, crossing her arms,"I took up archery when I was young." She leaned her hip against the wall, "Well younger. Anyway, a hunter dropped it while they were hunting. Figured they wouldn't miss it too much." Chris's eyebrows rose, but he nodded, gesturing that she was free to leave. Mallory hesitated, but ran down the stairs, confused as to why he asked, raising an eyebrow at the worried expression on the two boy's faces.

"You go in there alone...And you're either going to kill them...Or they'll kill you." Scott stated, making the female to whip to the alpha, voicing her own protests of at least her going in with him.

Derek stared at the door, turning to them. "I'm going in alone." He pulled the door open, rushing inside. Scott closed and bolted the door, an apprehensive look on his face. The blonde bit her lip, listening to the roars from inside, pacing up and down the stairs.

"Scott! The suns coming up!" Isaac yelled, quickly descending the stairs, Scott pulling the door open, Mallory right behind him. She gasped at Derek's wounds, edging forward to crouch in front of him. She ran a hand over his cheek, receiving a wince, and quickly pulled her hand back.

"There's a teacher..I'll handle her. Just get these two out of here." He gasped out, the two betas rushing forward to gather the unconscious teens. Mallory reached out to help him, but he just shook his head, telling her to go with Scott. With a sigh, she followed his orders, blinking when he said that Stiles called, and wanted him at the hospital. He invited her along, and she agreed.

It took a few minutes to get there, but Stiles was waiting for them, motioning for them to come quickly, leaning against the table with Heather on it, showing them the different points of injury.

Mallory blinked, taking the information, "So Cora or Boyd couldn't have done this, not being as far under the moons influence as they were."

Stiles nodded, covered the girl, " Right...but we're gonna wish they did." Scott asked why, "I'm not exactly sure yet..but the other girl that was out in the woods, Emily...Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found from the pool..." He took a breath, "All three were virgins. They'll all gonna have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

Scott stared at the covered body, possessing the information, "So if these aren't random killings..then what are they?" He looked to his friend.

"Sacrifices." Mallory realized, turning toward the door, "Human sacrifices.." She muttered as she left, the teens watching in confusion as she left. She ran to her hideout, tossing her bow to the side, while taking off her gear. Running a hand through her hair, she took a breath, shifting and making her way to Stiles's house, waiting for him to come home. Her eyes turned toward the sky, before sighing and laying her head down to sleep, only waking when Stiles got home.


	6. Chapter 6

When Mallory opened her blue eyes, she jumped back at the focused expression of Stiles staring at her. "Be honest with me." Her head tilted, ears twitching,"You're a werewolf...aren't you?" He began to bite his lip, running a hand over the back of his neck, "It's was the necklace that gave it away...Well, and how you would disappear when the girl was there." She huffed, shifting around on the bed, keeping her gaze on him, and nodding slightly.

Brown eyes widened, "So, you are the girl. Can we like...talk? One-sided conversations are like, creepy." Stiles twinkled his fingers toward her, "Especially since I know you aren't actually a real wolf." She rolled her eyes, grabbing the edge of the blanket, pulling it over her before shifting, and popping her head out. Mallory sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and crossed her legs, giving Stiles a small wave.

He grinned, eyes shining in amazement, "That...That is something else." He gave a small laugh, "Can I ask anything?"

Mallory rolled her eyes, "Anything within reason, Stiles."

"Gotcha.." Stiles leaned back in the chair, "Why keep it hidden so long? I mean Scott was bit several months ago."

She nodded, figuring that was going to be his first question, "I didn't know how you would react, in all honesty. I'd been your 'pet,' " she used air quotes, "For the last six years. I think anyone would freak out."

He nodded, "Since everything happened, this type of stuff isn't as surprising to me anymore. I mean don't get me wrong, it's still surprising, but not as much as it would've been a few months ago. So yeah, my pet wolf, that's been with me for the past six years is actually a person, but I can get used to that. Though what happened to you when we first met? You were hurt."

She sighed,"Hale Fire." Brown eyes widened, "It's a long story as to how I was even with the Hales at the time, but that's why I was hurt." Stiles questioned her about her life before the fire. "I was on the run from hunters. Derek's mother took me in when I was sixteen." The teen's mouth was open, trying to piece together the information, "I've known the Hales since I was about four, maybe earlier. I can't remember much before then." He nodded, leaning forward, clasping his hands together, elbows on his knees.

"So, where did you get the necklace? I assumed it was just a collar..But it must mean something right?"

Mallory gave a demure smile, "Yeah, it means a lot. Peter gave it to me when we started dating."

Stiles blinked, brow furrowing, "Peter? As in bit Scott, died,came back to life Peter Hale, Peter?" She just nodded. "Okay, first," He held up a finger, "Ew. Second, why him?"

She chuckled, moving a hand to the teardrop crystal, "It was just natural, I guess. We didn't really start dating until I was living there..but then the fire...and him being in a coma..." Her brow furrowed, biting her lip.

The teen jumped up, waving wildly, trying to cheer her up, "Well hey, you have him now right? That's all that matters." She nodded, a small smile coming back to her face. "Where would you go when you would leave randomly?"

Mallory raised an eyebrow, "Back when Scott was first bit or before?" Stiles nodded, asking about both, flopping back into the chair, "Before Scott got bit, it mostly depended on my mood. Some days I would go see Peter, others I would just run around the woods to clear my head. Then when Derek came back, I would go see him. As for when Scott got bit, I was with you most of the time, but when I would run off, it was normally for something Derek asked me to check into." Stiles hummed, nodding to himself, asking if her and the alpha wolf were close. "We grew up together more or less, at least when I was in town."

"When you were in town? Also, when were you born?"

"I wasn't a permanent resident in Beacon Hills. I would come for a few weeks, then go back home... I was born on Halloween."

He gave her a blank stare,"Year? Though that is pretty ironic, isn't is?"

She shrugged, "Does it really matter? I mean, I guess it is. Anything else you can think of?"

Stiles thought for a minute, "Would give me some basis on how werewolves age, cause I've been wondering that for awhile. What are you gonna do now that I know?"

"I'll be twenty-four this year. And I rather hoped that nothing would change. If you don't feel comfortable, I do have someplace I can go." Mallory looked out the window, "Though I'm not sure how safe it is right now."

"And you think being here is safe?"

"Safer then there at least."

Stiles hummed, shifting from the chair to bed, placing his hand on her covered shoulder, "Personally, I've gotten used to having a wolf around, and I think my dad would think something is up if you just kinda...disappeared. So you can chill here whenever." He grinned, "It's also safer with you here. My dad and I are just humans, "He chuckled, "Some protection from the supernatural is preferred." Mallory snorted, looking at him with amazed confusion, before bursting into full out laughter, Stiles joining. Her head snapped up toward the door,before shifting quickly, settling right as the door opened and the Sheriff opened the door.

He looked around the room, eyes locking on Stiles, "Everything alright? Thought I heard voices."

His son looked at him with wide eyes, "Um, yeah dad. Everything's fine. Was talking to myself, like I do. You know. Just rambling on and on...to myself. In my room. With my wolf." Mallory peered at Stiles through the corner of her eye, silently telling him to shut up.

Nodded slowly, "Right. Well, I'll let you get back to talking to yourself." Patting the door frame, he closed the door and went back downstairs. Stiles let out a breath, flopping backward on the bed, running his hands over his face. She huffed, stretching, and hopping off the bed, making the teen look up at her. Nodding her head toward the door, he rolled off the bed, and opened it, letting her out.

"Going to Peter's, I'm guessing?" She just nodded, "Stay safe. Never know if that alpha pack is prowling." Mallory barked, rubbing against his leg, turning to go down the stairs. "Oh! Mal, c'mere." She turned, looking at him with annoyance. He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "You have my number?" She sighed, but nodded, "Call or text so I have yours please. Whenever you can." With a nod, she left.

It took a few minutes to get to Peter's apartment, with some scares of the civilians in the building, before she got to his door. Sitting outside of the door, she waited all of five minutes before he opened the door, eyebrow raised, and a grin playing at his lips. Mallory pushed past him, making him roll his eyes, and moved to the bedroom to shift. Grabbing one of his shirts, she tossed it on, jumping when she turned around to find Peter standing in the threshold.

"Rather hoped I would be getting a show," He shrugged, "How are you holding up, love? It must be tough on you considering the circumstances." Peter moved forward, sitting on the bed, wrapping his arms around her when she sat on his lap. Mallory wrapped her arms around his neck, head resting under his chin, just over his heart.

"I was threatened by Deucalion to pick a side in a damned note, otherwise he'll kill me, Stiles now knows that I can shift, Argent was asking about my bow..." She heaved a deep sigh, "And then the sacrifices. I'm still trying to figure out the significance, and I know that you probably already know." She gave him a pointed look, and Peter looked at her indignantly. "What? I know you all too well, Pete. Other then that, I'm doing quite well."

Peter ran a hand through her white-blonde hair, "Sounds like quite the predicament you have yourself in, Mals. Though I'm not understanding the significance of Argent and the bow." He lay back, both shifting until they were comfortable.

"You know how I was being hunted," She received a nod, " Well, before Tal-" Peter growled, letting her know not to say her name, "-Derek's mother found me...I was cornered. I did the only thing I could to survive...I killed them. I thought they would live, but I could hear their heartbeats fading as I ran." Mallory stared at Peter's chest, eyes glazed over. Peter's eyes were watching her, surprised. He hadn't known her story on why her eyes were blue. "I'm unsure if he knew the hunters or not. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Don't fret on that now. You have more pressing matters right now. Like what you're going to do with Deucalion. You have the closet connection to him, you could use that to your advantage." He stated, using a finger to lift her chin, "Could you kill him?" Apprehension appeared in her gaze, giving him the answer he needed, "Yet you'd let him kill you?"

"Pete, it's not fair to ask that of me." Mal choked out, fists clenching in his shirt. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him finding me in the woods when I was a baby...I owe him my life." He ghosted his hands over her back, kissing her forehead. Sighing, she cuddled further into Peter, reveling in his warmth. "I don't know what to do."

Peter nuzzled his chin against the top of her head, thinking, "You have to choose a side, and I personally don't want to see you dead." His arms tightened around her, "It almost happened six years ago." She nodded against his chest, sighing and closing her eyes to think. He ran his hands over her back, resting on the back of her shoulder blades, breathing in her scent. Pine and mahogany assaulted his senses, a subdued purr in his throat.

"Stop scenting me." Mallory laughed, pushing at his chest, "What are you, sixteen?" Her eyes were lit up with mirth. A growl left his lips, flipping her on her back and hovering over her.

"When you cuddle into me like a little pup like that," Peter smirked, leaning down to her ear, whispering, "I can hardly help myself. It's just too tempting, love." A giggle left her lips, turning her head to kiss his cheek. His smirk widened, pulling away before she could make contact, raising an eyebrow at her, "And don't think I didn't notice that you were too."

"Shut up. I'm in a stressful situation." A shriek left Mallory's lips as Peter flopped onto her, head in the valley between her breasts, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Could help with that." Peter purred, angling his eyes upward, eyes meeting. She shook her head, running her fingers through his hair, telling him that now was not playtime. He pouted, pushing himself up, inspecting her but nodded. "Then what's the plan for today?"

Running a hand over her face, Mallory stared at the ceiling, "Figure some things out." She could practically hear the questions from him, "I need to talk to him. Clear some things up between us, maybe try and understand his point of view. Highly doubting that though." She held up a hand, halting Peter right as he opened his mouth, "I'm not that much of an idiot, Peter. I know his endgame. I'm just wondering how much he's willing to lose to get there."

Peter blinked at her in wonder and surprise. He was mostly shocked about how much conviction was in her voice, it wasn't like her. Especially concerning her father. "You're not planning on getting yourself killed are you? I didn't think the self-destruction act was something you were into." He sat up, watching as she followed, placing her bare feet on the floor.

Mallory tossed her white-blonde hair over to one shoulder, and shook her head, "Self-destruction is more Derek's thing. I just have a feeling I'm missing something. Something really important that he gave me hints to." A hand moved to the chord of the choker, wrapping around her neck, pulling her back into his chest.

"It's been a week. How many hints could he have possibly left you?" He murmured, chin on her shoulder.

Her brow furrowed, thinking back to all her interactions with Deucalion, "He's playing the game." "Game?" "We played it when I was young. It was something he did to help me over the fact that I couldn't go to school all that often. It kept my mind sharp. He would give hints, very subtle ones, on coming events and I would have to figure out their meaning." Mallory jumped up, pulling the shirt off, shifting and moving to the door before Peter could comment. He stared after her, sighing and going to let her out of his apartment.

She heard Peter say "Be safe, Mal." as she rounded the corner, flying down the stairs, and heading toward her hideout. Dressing, she retraced her steps, going the other direction, toward the abandoned house, though she could see shadows moving about within it. Stalking up to the door, she threw it open, heading down the hall quickly. She ducked just as a claw came flying over her head, growling at the attacker. Rolling away from another swipe, she righted herself in the living room, bouncing on the balls of her feet, swiveling to watch the entrance.

The werewolf came into the room, eyes blazing red, claws extended. She quickly took in his appearance. He was young, and apparently violent and bloodthirsty by the way he just attacked first. Mallory nodded, her own claws extending, waiting for him to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long, a moment later he was on her, claws just barely missing her skin as she moved backward. She grabbed his arm as he clawed at her, and she used his momentum to move around him, forcing his arm backwards. His growling increased, trying to buck her off of him.

Another body barreled into her, pinning her to the ground. She pulled her legs under him, kicking at his stomach, pushing him off and flipping up. Cursing her luck, Mallory tried to think up a plan, even though it would probably end in her being harmed either way it played out. The two glared at her, eyes blaring red, and growling. Her eyes noticed how close the two were, standing side by side, and sighed. She held her hands out, palms toward them, "Okay, before you do _anything_. I have a right to be here since it's my house."

The twins looked at one another, matching stares meeting her, before one spoke up, "The house belongs to someone, and that someone sure as hell isn't you. So why are you here?"

Mallory took a breath, "Okay, maybe not _my_ house, but it's in the family." At that, she put her hands on her hips, "Deucalion should still have the deed, unless he, for some reason, decided to get rid of it." Their eyes narrowed, asking who she was and how she knew Deucalion. "Oh...he didn't tell you about his daughter?" She quipped, peering at them with false curiosity. None of them noticed as three pairs of footsteps echoed down the hall.

"I saw no reason as to why I should have indulged them, Mallory." Her eyes closed, taking a deep breath before opening them to see Deucalion, with Kali and Ennis, standing behind the twins. The female sneered at her, crossing her arms. The blonde hummed, noticing that she could leave through the gap next to Kali. "Now, what could you have possibly come here for?"

"You, in all honesty. But if all your little alpha pals are going to be here, I won't be staying." Mallory grumbled, striding passed them, only stopping when a hand gripped her arm, claws digging in, "What?"

"Tread lightly, girl. You should be glad Daddy dearest didn't kill you yet." Kali hissed, pulling her hand away, leaving deep gouges in her upper arm. With a sneer, Mallory left. She inspected the gouges, shaking her head and cursing the female alpha. She would heal, though she didn't think she would be able to run while being shifted for a week or so. With a groan, she headed back to Peter's apartment, looking at the setting sun.

' _...Already sunset? Where did the day go?'_ She thought, going up the stairs, and knocking on his door. It opened a minute later, and he took in her appearance, a growl leaving his lips at the gouges on her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The blonde sighed, moving past him, flopping on the couch. Peter shook his head, sitting next to her.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No." Mallory shifted, throwing her legs over Peter's lap, straddling him, arms wrapping around his neck. "Nothing really happened." He hummed, hands resting on her hips, fingers messaging her sides gently.

"Why don't I believe that?" Peter bit back a grin at her glare, "Alright, alright. I'll drop it for now since I was just about to get dinner." He couldn't stop his grin as he leaned forward, "Or maybe I'll just skip straight to dessert?"

"Only if you're a good boy." She grinned back, winking. He groaned, shaking his head, resting their foreheads together.

" I'm always a good boy." A skeptical look crossed her features, "Fine. I haven't killed anyone lately. That counts right?" Mallory shrugged, giving him a quick kiss, hoping off his lap and walking to the bathroom to wash the blood off her arm, leaving Peter pouting at her retreating back.


	7. Chapter 7

The week passed without any incident, which put Mallory on edge. She sighed, looking around the locker room as Stiles and Scott changed. She didn't really start paying attention to their conversation until Stiles began taking about virgins. Blue eyes peered over curiously.

"Missing and presumed dead because he was probably a virgin, Scott. You know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay. You know what that means? It means my lack of sexual experience is literally a threat to my life now, okay. I need to have sex. Like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me today. Like someone needs to sex me right now!" Mallory snorted as Danny chimed in telling Stiles he would. Shaking her head, she turned to the door as Isaac came in, Finstock yelling at him that he was late.

"I'll remind you all that cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you all turning into a bunch of...fat-asses in the off season." He looked around, "So work on that. Stilinski!" Stiles looked over, a frightened look on his face at being called out, " The wolf can't come." Mallory huffed, looking at Stiles, who shrugged at her. As they left the locker room, she veered off, heading to her hideout to get dressed after she shifted inside.

Mallory made her way to Derek's, wincing as an alarm went off as she closed in on his loft. The door opened, and he sighed, waving her in.

"How's she faring?" She asked, matching his strides to the center of the room to watch Cora's progression.

"Being stubborn, and not listening to me." He answered, watching as Cora dropped, "Stop. You're not done healing."

Cora scoffed, "Yeah? Well, I'm not laying around." She muttered, beginning to do push-ups.

"Normal Hale behavior then." The blonde quipped, looking to Derek. The blonde then shook her head, getting a shrug from the alpha when she raised an eyebrow, and she moved forward, hooking her foot around Cora's wrist and pulling. She glared up at her, pushing herself up and began to throw punches, easily deflected by the older she-wolf.

"Come on fight back!" She shouted, then looked to Derek, "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you." Cora turned, rubbing at her arms, "All those rumors I heard. Powerful new alpha. One of the Hales, building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to know that you were alive?"

Derek looked to the ground, before looking at his sister, "I'm sorry I disappoint you." The alarm sounded, Cora asking what it meant. Both of the older werewolves answered, looking at one another then the door, "Trouble." Ennis pried the door open, growling as he stepped through the threshold, Cora running to meet him, much to Derek's dismay.

The alpha grabbed her by the neck, slamming her down, looking up at Derek, "Ready for a rematch?" The younger alpha took a step forward, pausing as Kali walked in, barring her teeth. Derek was about to rush forward, when a streak of blonde flew past him, dodging her kicks, grabbing her leg, and tossing her toward the corner of the loft. Kali spun in the air, landing in a crouch, Derek roaring at the alpha, receiving one in turn. Her head turned, jumping up and pulling a pipe from the wall, twirling it expertly, connecting with Derek's cheek, then back, disorienting him.

Kali spun the pipe above her head, ready to impale Derek, when Mallory slammed into her, pipe rolling away. Growling, blue eyes met red. She was kicked away, claws digging into her stomach, though she hardly noticed. Both females regarded one another, Kali spinning the pipe in her hand, Mallory flexing her fingers. She didn't notice Ennis creep up behind her, and yelped as his claws dug into her neck, slamming her into the ground next to Cora. Kali grinned, grabbing the pipe and thrusting it through Derek's back. Cora and Mallory gasped, the latter attempting to dislodge the claws from her neck to no avail.

She froze as she heard the telltale tapping of a cane, "Everybody done? Cause just listening to that was just..exhausting." Deucalion grumbled, stopping in front of the impaled alpha. "So." He folded up his cane and crouched in front of Derek, grinning, "Let's chat." The blonde grit her teeth, watching with glowing eyes. She hated that she was pinned, but she knew she couldn't do anything without the possibility of getting killed. He pulled a chair over to sit, interlacing his fingers.

"Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but.."

"This is me being gentle." She rotated the pipe slightly, receiving another gasp.

"Let them go.." Derek gasped out, the alpha waving his fingers, and Ennis let the two girls go, both quickly rolling to their feet. Cora rushed toward her brother, but stopping at the shake of his head. Mallory stayed where she was, feeling the blood creep down her neck, hair falling in her face.

"See? We're not unreasonable."

"What do you want? You want to kill me?"

" You really think me so boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision then simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." Blue eyes narrowed, and she edged forward, standing next to Cora. Kali twisted her hands again, blood dripping from his mouth.

Cora stepped forward, "You're killing him!"

A hand stopped her from moving any closer, "Not yet, but she could. Don't tempt her." Mallory warned, eyes locked on the three alphas in front of her.

Kali smirked, "She's right. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out. But just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to get to the point."

Deucalion rubbed his hands together, "Now you see the one problem with being in an alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you."

"Not interested."

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." He sounded offended.

Derek looked up, "You want me...to kill me own pack."

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own." He nodded slightly, "I did it, Ennis did, Kali did."

"You missed one, _father._ " The blonde growled, taking a step forward, making him look at her.

"I am quite curious as to how you survived." Deucalion seemed genuinely curious.

"If Marco had waited until we were out of Beacon Hills to attack you, I probably would be dead right now. So, in a roundabout way, I have to thank him."

The blind alpha hummed, "You went to their," He nodded to Derek, "emissary then."

"I wish. Another pack found me first, much nicer then the one you keep no-" A gasp left her throat, claws, once again, digging into the column of her throat with the addition of those through her abdomen. Ennis growled at her, pulling his hand free. She took a shuddering breath, truly unsurprised, but none the less, the pain took over her body. Mallory bit her lip to prevent the pained whimper from escaping, Ennis let her go completely, watching as she fell to the floor.

A sigh left Deucalion's lips, turning back to Derek, "Tell him what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Liberating." She hummed.

"Listen to her Derek. You really want to stay beholden to a bunch of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." He looked toward the door, like he could see what was happening. Mallory pushed herself onto her elbows, slowly getting to her feet, swaying slightly.

"Is that how you perceive betas? As liabilities?" She questioned, hand pressing against her abdomen, staggering forward, "Damn am I glad not to be your beta then."

Deucalion suppressed a growl, "Silence, Mallory." He stood from the chair, tapping his cane against his hands, "You see, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know, a pack is strongest due to it's individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole." He flicked his wrist, cane snapping in place. Cora had crossed her arms, and she glared at Ennis, before looking back to the blind man. Mallory swayed, but kept herself upright, focusing on the words.

"When I lost my sight, one of my betas, assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. As Mallory stated, he tried to take it from me." He pulled apart his cane with a defined snap, "Killing him taught me something about alphas that I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger. Faster. More powerful than I ever been."

Mallory sighed, "He tested that by killing another, and then the rest of the pack. Except me. Are you regretting that by the way?" He tsked, snapping another piece apart.

"I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." He once again flicked his wrist, snapping the cane back together.

"And became twisted because of it." She snarled. Deucalion narrowed his eyes, but bent down in front of Derek, running a hand over his face.

"You're right Kali. He looks like his mother." Cora looked to the floor, a sadness washing over her. He stood, moving to the table, "You'll get to know me Derek. Like she did."

Derek looked up slightly, a glare in his eyes, "I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Blood was steadily dripping from his wound and lips.

There was a clank as Deucalion placed his cane on the table,"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas." Lightning flashed outside, "The apex of apex predators." His voice grew in volume, "I am death! Destroyer of Worlds! _I am the Demon Wolf!"_ His red irises became visible beneath his glasses, small cracks appearing on them. Cora moved behind a support beam, cowering down, away from him. The blonde stood there, seemingly unaffected, but she felt as if her blood was ice. She had seem him like this once before, and it was right before he attacked her. Kali pulled the pipe from the young alpha, Deucalion pulling his glasses off and sighing.

"Hate it when that happens." He muttered, looking straight at his daughter. Derek dropped, no longer able to hold himself up from the blood loss. Her eyes moved from Derek to the man she called her father, watching as he moved forward, stopping right next to her.

"Time's up, _darling."_ Mallory closed her eyes, took a breath, and shook her head, staggering toward the fallen alpha. She heard a growl, "So be it." He took Kali's arm, and the three alphas left, Cora running to her brother. The blonde dropped to her knees, forcing herself to stay awake, as Cora watched them leave. Derek looked up at Mallory, shaking his head at her with a small grin on his face.

"Why is it always you that causes the most trouble?" She chuckled softly, attempting to help Cora get him up and on the couch. It was slow going, but they eventually managed.

"It's just my charm." She was breathing heavily, though she knew she was already beginning to heal, same as the alpha. Cora glared at the two, shaking her head, not sure how they could joke at this point in time. Mallory flopped next to the alpha, head against the back cushion, sighing.

"Your _father_ though? What?"

She winced, "Yeah...He found me in the woods when I was a baby...and decided to take me into his pack. I don't understand why," She shrugged, "But he did. And it seems now, I'm paying the price."

His hand found her shoulder, pulling her against his side, "We're both paying the price. Don't place everything on just you." The blonde nodded lazily, looking toward the window as it began to rain. She didn't want to move, but by the way Derek was squirming around, she knew she had to. Mallory pushed away from him, and stood, stretching her arms over her head, wincing at the pull of her wound. She could feel it healing, as well as the lacerations on her neck. She barely paid any attention to the other two werewolves in the loft, just rubbing her non-bloodied hand over her face.

"I'm gonna head out. Call if you need me." With a wave over her shoulder, she left. Sighing, she stood outside of the loft for a minute, Isaac greeting her as he walked up. She waved, patting him on the shoulder and and began to slowly walk through the hall. Mallory could hear Isaac ask if something happened, and stopped to listen.

"It's just not going to work with both of you here. I've got Cora here now..it's too much." Green eyes rolled, as she crossed her arms, not liking where this was going. "I need you out tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." There were crashes of thunder, hindering what she heard until she heard Derek shout, "Go!" and a glass shatter. Her eyes widened, and she rushed back to the loft's door, ripping it open, looking at the alpha with anger. Isaac was cowering, though he took a breath and glared at Derek, grabbing his bag, before running out the door. Mallory shook her head and followed him.

"You have two options. You can stay at my place, or at Scott's." He looked at her in disbelief.

"You'd let me stay with you? We barely know each other."

"Why not? You need a place to stay because Derek's being a dick. I have a free room."

A smile appeared on his face, and he nodded, "Thanks. I...wouldn't know how I would have asked Scott to be honest." She chuckled, patting his shoulder, as they exited the building. When she got outside, she tilted her head to the sky, letting the rain wash over her, and running a hand through her hair. Mallory exhaled slowly, opening her eyes, and began walking to her hideout, Isaac following. Mallory moved quickly through the streets, looking at the unassuming building.

"You live _here_?"

She peered at him over her shoulder, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Isaac."

On the outside the building looked as if it was falling apart, but was completely furnished inside. She pushed the door opened, letting him go in first, and following him. He looked around, blinking at the interior.

"Are you like secretly a hunter? And if not, why do you have that?" He pointed to a side room, covered in post-its, photos, police files, and a lot of red yarn. Off to the side was a counter, resting on it a bow, and an arsenal of different arrows and arrowheads.

"No, not a hunter. Just what I do in pass time." She grinned, brushing passed him, grabbing his arm at the same time, and pulling him to another room. "But go crazy with your room. I have a rule though, just one. If I'm here...don't sneak up behind me. You will most likely be skewered with an arrow."

Isaac's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly, "Not a problem. You'll hardly know I'm here."

She rolled her eyes, "Make yourself at home, Isaac. Be as loud as you want, I don't care. Just don't sneak up on me, okay? Get some rest." Mallory turned, calling over her shoulder where everything was located, pointing with each direction, and that she'll be in the shower. Isaac watched her head down the hallway, before ducking into his room.

The two got used to each other over the next few days. Mallory barely knew he was there like he promised, but she figured out his patterns, and adjusted accordingly. She walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast, plating and setting it down on the table just as he sat down. He rubbed his eyes, smiling, and thanking her, before digging in. She nodded, leaning against the counter to eat.

"I'm gonna be heading over to Derek's. See what's going on. He's been quiet, and I don't like it." He nodded, biting his lip as he thought of his last encounter with the alpha. She finished eating and walked passed the beta, patting his shoulder, and headed to the loft. As she approached, she could hear talking, and her curiosity was peaked. She pulled the door open, raising an eyebrow at the four surrounding the table.

"Glad to know I wasn't invited to the party." Mallory crossed her arms as she moved forward in the room, standing next to Peter. He looked her over, stopping at the slight scars on her neck, before pulling her into his chest, nuzzling the back of her head. She looked over the table, "Why do you have floor plans of Argent's building?"

"It's where they are." Derek explained, "Boyd and Cora followed the twins."

Her head snapped to the alpha, "Are you that much of an idiot? Why didn't you call me to tail them? Do you know how much danger you put them in?"

"We are here..." Boyd mumbled, looking between the two.

Mallory turned to them, "Okay then, do you know how much danger you put yourselves in? _They want you to know._ Do you truly think they would have let you tail them if they didn't?" The two betas looked to Derek, who was staring at the blueprints.

Peter tilted her head up, "Calm down, Mama Wolf." She glared at him, then looked to Derek.

"What is your game plan? Cause I can guess it involves going after them."

"Exactly what it is, Mal. You in?"

She sighed, "Yeah...I'm in." The door opened, Scott rushing in saying he knew where the alpha pack was. Derek nodded, saying that they knew, Scott echoing Mallory that they wanted them to know.

"Or more then likely they just don't care anymore." Peter shrugged, putting his hands on the table, caging Mallory in.

"What's this?" Scott questioned as he closed in on the table.

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming. Coming up with a coup de main. Better know as a preemptive strike." He looked at Derek, who looked back, before looking at the beta.

"You're going after them?"

"Tomorrow." The alpha crossed his arms, " And your gonna help us." Mallory shook her head, murmuring to Peter that this won't end well. Peter just kissed the top of her head, looking to the group as they began to talk.

He scoffed lightly at Scott, "You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" He peered at Derek, "Not that I don't disagree with you." Cora spoke up, making the blonde roll her eyes.

"This kid," She met the youngest Hale's eyes, "Helped save your life. And even though I know it won't go as planned, you can't just sit back and let them make the first move."

"We can't beat a pack of alphas."

"It's why were going after Deucalion. _Just_ him." Mallory shook her head at the naivety of the teens. She just bit back her retorts, pushing away from Peter, and walking toward the door.

"Call me before you go." She muttered as she left.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Mallory and Isaac went to Scott's, at Isaac's request. Melissa let them in, telling them that he was in his room. They nodded, going upstairs. They looked at one another when they saw him throw on a jacket, and grab his helmet. He turned and jumped with a gasp when he saw them.

"Going somewhere?" Mallory questioned, leaning against the door frame opposite of Isaac.

"Oh...umm. uh..I was gonna go, uh...get some food to eat."

Isaac looked down, "Oh. Cool. I'll," There was a cough from the female next to him, " _We'll_ come with you."

Scott shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. I can eat alone."

"What are you getting?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh Mexican?"

Mallory and Isaac looked at one another, and he grinned, "I love Mexican." He turned, ready to head out.

"Isaac." Scott's voice became firm, "I can eat alone. It's okay."

She leaned toward him, "You're not going alone. As much as I trust you, I don't trust him." She gave him a look, and he sighed, submitting. He told his mom that he was going out, and they left the house. Scott looked at his bike, then the two werewolves.

"Umm I don't know...how we're gonna..you know."

Green eyes rolled, "Isaac, ride with him. I'll keep up, don't worry. I kept up with you before, I can do it again." Scott's brow furrowed, asking what she meant. " I figured Stiles would have told you by now." She shrugged, "I've know you for the past six years Scott." Mallory grinned at his confused expression, nodding to the road, "Let's go." He nodded, jumping on his bike, Isaac on the back, and tore off toward the abandoned mall. She took a breath, before breaking out into a sprint, gaining on the bike, and keeping with him the whole way.

She jumped over the bike when he stopped, rolling to a stand, and looking back at the two.

"We're just going to talk to him." Scott announced, taking his helmet off. Mallory scoffed, crossing her arms. "Try to reason with him." He looked back to Isaac, "That's it." The two looked at him with matching looks of doubt. Mallory rolled her eyes at the boys as they said they were hungry, walking into the building. They looked at the blind alpha, who had his attention on the female, before turning his attention to them. His wrists crossed over each other as he stood stock still.

"You didn't come alone."

"Yeah...This is Isaac, and Mallory." Scott pointed to both of them.

"I'm not talking about Isaac or her." Footsteps alerted them, and they looked to their left, watching as Derek came forward, Boyd and Cora behind him. Mallory kept her gaze on the blind alpha, annoyed that Derek, once again, didn't call her about coming with him.

"You knew I would do this. Derek don't. You can't do this and no one gets hurt. If someone else dies," He was cut of by the alpha, pointing to Deucalion.

"Him. Just him."

"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own?"

"You're not always blind." Mallory muttered, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips. Kali slid down a pillar, eyes glowing red and fangs elongated, Ennis coming up behind them, and the twins moved into view on the upper level. Her eyes looked between the five alphas, focusing back onto Deucalion, a sigh leaving her lips. Everyone crouched, ready to fight.

With a roar, Derek was the first to move, though Kali blocked his path. The twins flipped from the balcony, merging into one, pulling Scott and Isaac's attention, while Boyd and Ennis were engaged. Mallory stepped forward, keeping her gaze even with the blind alpha's. He looked at her with his head tilted, a small smirk on his face. Her eyes turned blue, and she growled, before charging. The smirk fell, cane snapping out to block her swipes, moving backward up the stairs as he went. She jumped onto the middle junction, kicking out, just missing his head.

"Do you truly think you can beat me, Pup?" He taunted, cane smacking against her cheek, making her snarl. She could hear the roars, and howls of the werewolves below, flipping off of the junction to the floor.

"No, but I'm willing to die trying." She front-flipped over a swipe of his cane, rolling to her feet and lashing out, nicking his arm. He hummed, twirling his cane behind his back, pulling the cap from the edge, sharp spike gleaming in the moonlight. Eyes narrowed, she ducked under the blade as it flew toward her, wincing as his claws dug into her side. He pushed her away, taking a step back to look at those below. She stumbled, but regained herself, rushing at her father.

Deucalion turned, grabbed her neck, and threw her on the ground, digging the blade into her shoulder, receiving a yelp. "Be a good girl and stay." He growled, turning back to the others, "Now kill him." He walked down a few stairs, "The others can go." The adjoined werewolf held Isaac and Scott by the scruff of their shirts, watching as Derek looked at Boyd.

"You're beaten. Do it Derek, and take the first step." Mallory bit her lip, pulling the cane out of her shoulder, and pushing herself up. She could hear Kali talking, but zoned her out, keeping her eyes on Deucalion. She crouched, slowly moving down the stairs, hoping to not make a sound. Cora gasped as Kali added pressure to her neck, Derek looking between the two betas. There was a high pitched whistle, then a bright flash, forcing the twins to separate.

Another quick burst had Kali screaming, Deucalion crouching and yelling out, "Your eyes! Cover your eyes!" All the werewolves did so, still wincing at the brightness. Scott and Ennis recovered the quickest after the volley, both roaring and charging one another. Her eyes widened as they met, Ennis being pushed away, Scott landing on a knee, before he looked up with red eyes. Derek came up behind the alpha, swiping at him, before getting knocked off his feet. The two grappled, getting closer to a hole in the ground, leading to the bottom floor. Scott pushed himself across the floor, reaching out, claws ripping into Ennis's calf, giving Derek an advantage, though the momentum pulled both over the edge, Scott watching as they fell.

Mallory jumped onto the middle junction of the escalator once more, moving down quickly, lashing out. The blind alpha dodged backward, growl leaving his throat as his claws extended. With a flick of Deucalion's wrist, his claws dug into her shoulder, pulling them through her skin, and ripping them from her at the column of her neck. She coughed, blood trailing from her lips, blinking slowly as if not realizing what happened. He looked at his hand, almost surprised, looking toward Ethan, calling him over, and nodded toward her, the twin being the last thing she saw before her world turned black.

Mallory awoke the next morning coughing at the taste of copper. She winced as the sun hit her eyes, and ran a hand over her face, frowning at the rough feeling on her neck, and pain in her shoulder. She sat up, a wave of dizziness hitting her, and she sat still until it dissipated. Looking around, the blonde took in her surroundings, brow furrowing in confusion. The room was much to posh to be hers, and she noticed that her clothes from the night before were folded and sitting on the edge of the bed. Sighing, she reached out and pulled them to her, slowly putting them back on.

She pushed away from the bed, stumbling toward the door, stepping through.

"You're awake. Good, we've places to be." Deucalion was sitting on a recliner, turning toward her when she appeared.

"I'm not going with you..." Mallory coughed, throat sore. He sighed, standing, and looked at her.

"Yes. You are, Mallory. _Now_ _come."_ The growled command sent a chill down her spine, making her feel like she was five. With a pained nod, she let him lead her to their destination. Which happened to be the animal clinic. She peered at her father through the corner of her eye, but kept silent as they entered, seeing Kali and Aiden standing there. Deucalion grabbed her arm and walked past them to the back.

He stood in the doorway, "How's our patient?" Deaton looked between the two, confusion in his eyes at seeing the blank and withdrawn look on Mallory's face.

"Out cold." The vet pulled a glove off, keeping his eyes on the alpha.

"And the prognosis?"

"Surprisingly optimistic." The other glove came off, "He's going to make it."

With a hum, Deucalion grabbed Mallory's arm, pulling her close, before running his other hand over Ennis's chest to his face, kissing both cheeks. Ennis's eyes opened, looking between the two above him. Deaton's brow furrowed, watching in concern, as Deucalion place his daughter's hand over Ennis's head, forcing her claws out. Mallory blinked, trying to pull away, but his grip just tightened, forcing her claws further in. She continued to pull away, to no avail, a moment later, skull gave way, and she felt power flow through her. She could practically feel her eyes change from blue to red, and from the shocked expression on Deaton's face, she knew it had happened.

Deucalion took a breath, pulling his hand away, and turned, tossing over his shoulder, "I think you overestimated his odds." Mallory stood there, looking at her blood covered claws, disgusted. Taking a breath, she looked to Deaton, who gave her a pitying look.

"...I'm an alpha now...I guess." Her voiced wavered, still raw, "He just painted me a target to Kali."

"How so?"

"She cared for him." She looked up slightly, "Almost like mates would. Personally, I think she did everything to just be with him."

The vet nodded sadly, looking at the corpse, "What are you going to do now?"

"Hopefully put an end to this. In one way or another." Mallory vowed, walking to the front of the clinic. Kali looked at her, noticing the blood on her hand, and her eyes narrowed.

"How is he?" She asked, concern leaking through her voice.

"...Dead." Mallory kept her gaze even, and blank. Kali stared at her for a moment, before storming out of the clinic, Aiden and Mallory following her. Kali shook her head, before roaring in sorrow, Aiden pulling her into his arms. Movement out of the corner of Mallory's eye caught her attention, but when she looked over, nothing was there. With a last look to the alphas, she left, heading to her home. She sighed, washing the blood off her hands, then leaned against the counter.

With a growl, she pushed away from the counter, leaving gouges in the marble, and freezing at Peter's presence.

"Aggression much?"

Mallory raised an eyebrow, "You knew about this place?"

Peter nodded, crossing his arms, "Of course I did. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out where you frequented when you weren't with me, Derek or the boy?"

She sighed, shaking her head,"Possessive much?"

He growled, stepping toward her and pulling her into him, "Why were you with the alpha pack?"

"...Deucalion forced me to kill Ennis." Her hand clenched, anger appearing in her eyes, "He couldn't even fight back." He blinked, looking down at her calculating.

"Show me." Mallory frowned, but let her eyes changed color, the red a stark contrast to her white-blonde hair. "Suits you." Peter smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Peter. Just what I wanted to hear." She mumbled, "Alpha status suits me even though I was _forced_ into it."

He rubbed her sides, pulling her further into him, "That's not what I meant and you know it. You would make an amazing alpha, love. And you _will_ be an amazing alpha." Mallory just nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do now, love?"

"Not sure. Figuring out their next moves, probably."

The next two days passed without much incident as most of the werewolves were on their way back from a trip to a canceled cross-country track meet. Mallory was in the bathroom, unwrapping the bandages around her neck and shoulder, blinking as she saw that faint, white scars were all that was left. She ran a hand over them, humming slightly, before shrugging and shifting. She shook her body, getting used to being fully shifted after not doing so in a while. Mallory made her way to the Stilinski's residence, getting there just as the Sheriff was about to leave.

"Well, hey there Mal. Where have you been?" He asked, bending down to pet her, a smile on his face, "Go get Stiles. He's missed you." He opened the door for her, closing it after she got in, then went to work. She padded up the stairs and into the teen's room, sitting down, waiting for him to notice her. He rubbed his eyes, and looked away from his laptop, blinking at the white figure in his room, before jumping up.

"Mal! Where the hell have you been? I've called you like fifty times." Mallory barked, moving closer to him, and he leaned down to hug her. She licked his cheek, moving to his closet and shifting, grabbing a shirt and putting it on.

Stiles snapped his finger, looking at her after she walked back out, "Right..Remind me to remind you to bring some of your clothes over." He laughed, sitting on his bed. She nodded, sitting beside him. He looked at her, eyes narrowing on her neck, "What happened to your neck?"

"Don't worry about it, Stiles. I'm fine. Fill me in on what happened on the trip." Stiles sighed, but began telling her everything that happened. His phone went off, and he looked at the text, telling her that they needed to get to the hospital. She nodded, pulling the shirt off, making him turn quickly in embarrassment, and shifted. The two of them bolted down the stairs into the jeep, arriving at the hospital minutes later. Scott and Melissa were outside, waiting, and seemed to relax a bit upon seeing the jeep.

Police cruisers arrived after, the Sheriff coming over to talk with Scott.

"Two missing..."

"Wait, wait. They were both in the car?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, no Dad. They're trying to tell you it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone."

"So who's car is this?" The Sheriff asked, getting a response from Melissa. He asked for the boys to give them a second, so he could get her story, and they nodded, moving to the side.

"These are definitely sacrifices right?"

"Yeah. It's one Deaton mentioned. Healers."

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. It's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer." Mallory pawed at Stiles's leg, motioning toward his dad when he looked down at her.

"Can you hear that?" He pointed over toward the Sheriff who was on the phone, a dark look on his face.

Scott turned, listening for a moment, before looking back to the brunette, "They found a body." He turned back to look at his mom, biting his lip, "Can Mal stay with me tonight?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Just want an extra pair of eyes tonight." Scott murmured, keeping his gaze on his mom.


	9. Chapter 9

Mallory and Scott were woken up by Melissa, calling to them both.

She looked at her son, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We were uh..watching over you? We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice."

She shook her head, "But both of you were asleep."

Scott looked toward Mallory, "You were supposed to be on watch last." She growled, and barked at him, tail swishing agitatedly. The teen narrowed his eyes at her, "You were so on watch last, and you know it, Mal." Her eyes rolled, and she huffed, nodding toward him. He blinked, "I might have been on watch last? I don't know..."

Melissa smiled, looking between the two, "My heroes." A thought occurred to her, "Didn't you say they were all doctors? I mean I haven't had an M.D attached recently to the end of my name. So wouldn't I be in the clear?" Scott began to compliment his mom on her quick thinking the night before, for saving Danny. She just sighed, telling them to get to school since she wouldn't let herself become a human sacrifice.

Mallory sat next to Stiles when they got to class, narrowing her eyes upon Ms. Blake. She couldn't help but notice Derek's scent on her, and sighed to herself. She looked over as Scott's phone began to buzz, and listened in.

"I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me." The line beeped, signaling that Deaton hung up. She could see the scared look on the teen's face, and moved to sit beside him. He just rubbed her ears, forcing himself to pay attention to the lecture. Classes seemed to drag on, and when the bell rang, Scott practically abandoned Stiles and Mallory to get to the clinic.

"We can never get a break...Can we?" Stiles asked as the two of them walked to his jeep, before heading to the clinic. They got there just before the police, and moved to stand by Scott, waiting as the Sheriff came over. Mallory only heard bits and pieces of their conversation as she moved around the clinic, pausing when she saw the body of a moth underneath the table. Narrowing her eyes, she gently picked it up by her teeth, and moved over to Stiles, walking with the two teens as they moved to a side room, and scratched at his leg to get his attention.

He looked down, and grabbed it, brows furrowed, "Same one from the hospital. Right?" He looked to Scott, who nodded.

Scott then looked at Stiles,"We have to tell him."

Stiles blinked, looking through the window then back," You mean like..tell him, tell him? Or telling him something else that isn't what I'm thinking you want to tell him."

"You know what I mean."

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for like a week."

Scott sighed, "But she got over it. And it actually made us closer."

Stiles sighed, "Look at him Scott... He's completely overwhelmed as it is." Mallory looked between the two as Scott tried reasoning with him. "What if the truth gets him killed? Huh?" His brow furrowed, his voice beginning to waver slightly, "Look, I get Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this m-" He stopped himself, looking through the window in the door, "Scott..this is my _actual_ father. I can't..." Stiles put his head in his hand, "I can't lose both of my parents, alright?"

Mallory whined, rubbing against Stiles's leg, trying to comfort him, "Not both of them."

Scott looked down, before looking to his best friend, "You're right."

Stiles sighed, "No...I'm not right. I'll tell him." Scott said that he would help. Mallory looked around, spotting a blanket and padded over to it, pulling it down over her and shifting.

"I'll help too, Stiles. You don't have to tell him alone." She moved over to them, holding the blanket around her. Scott's eyes were wide as he looked at her, before it registered in his mind what had just happened.

"Wait..you? _You've_ been the wolf the whole time?" Scott asked, running a hand through his hair. She nodded, looking through the window to the other room, then down to the blanket covering her.

"Though I would prefer to have clothes before we talk to him..." She muttered, shifting back to her wolf form, as Scott moved to the door. Stiles followed after him, hand settling onto her head as they walked through the door, stopping as they saw Marin talking to the Sheriff. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the woman, but she couldn't help be wonder who's side she was truly on.

They made their way back to the school, Stiles asking Mallory to find Lydia. She huffed, ruffling her fur before moving into the building, past the students milling out, Stiles on her heels. Mallory moved through the school, quickly finding Lydia, head tilting to the side when she noticed Cora.

They just caught the tail end of their conversation, Stiles looking at the werewolf, "Let go." The two looked over at him, "Said let go." He pulled out his phone and texted Scott, before telling the girls to follow him. As they moved toward an empty classroom, Mallory could hear rhythmic tapping, and looked around, before moving toward it. Cora noticed her leave, but said nothing, following after Stiles.

Scott looked around, trying to find the source of the tapping, running into Mallory on the way.

"You hear it too?" She nodded, padding forward toward it. They found themselves near the music room, Scott pulling the door open, and she moved into the room, narrowing her eyes on the man inside. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" The teen moved further into the room. "It's a tool to help you keep a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the past few hours." Deucalion still didn't turn to face them, "If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace."

Scott moved forward, "How?" He sounded desperate.

"By helping you find Deaton." He stood up, turning to the two. "Your hearts pounding, Scott. It's not fear, but anger." He moved forward, getting a warning growl from Mallory, but continued to speak, "I bet I know what you're thinking. 'Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance?'" Decualion held his cane in both of his hands, squaring off with Scott, "I'll tell you what. If you can take the cane from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now what do you think?"

Scott's brow furrowed, and he dashed forward, the alpha reacting quickly and pushing him aside. He rolled, looking back up, Deucalion swinging his cane, and slapping the beta with it, sending him sprawling back. Scott flipped up, though Decualion was a step ahead of him, dodging out of the way, and pushing him to the side. Mallory knew she shouldn't interfere. This was something Scott had to do. He backflipped over the alpha, continuing to dodge around his strikes.

Mallory growled from her spot as she noticed her father pull the cap off the tip of the cane, the blade shining in the dim light. She watched them go back and forth, before moving forward as Deucalion caught Scott's shoulder.

"Calm down, Mallory. I'm not going to kill him." He then turned to the beta, "Impressive. You know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods. Gathering herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do." She moved closer, keeping her eyes on him, "I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead though. Kali is coming for him. So it's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight. Whether it be Derek, or Deaton, it's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is."

He shook his head slightly, "I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you." With that, he left, Scott and Mallory watching him. Scott thought for a minute, before realizing something, telling Mallory to find Stiles and they moved quickly through the halls to the room they were in.

"Why Danny?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Because,last night he was a target." Scott stood in the door, hand pressed against his shoulder, Mallory behind him, "But he wasn't a sacrifice." Mallory shuffled in place, before leaving the room, moving to the locker room, and shifting. She opened Stiles's locker, having known his combination, and grabbed a shirt and pants, throwing them on, and meeting back up with the group.

Stiles blinked at her, "Are you wearing my clothes?" She nodded, crossing her arms as they walked, "Alright then..." They made their way out of the school to the jeep, and from there the hospital. The two of them made quick work of getting to Danny's room, undetected. Stiles pushed the door open slowly, Mallory closing it behind her. Stiles moved to the other side of the bed, asking if he was awake, making the alpha looked at him with a disbelieving look.

He nodded, bending down, and opening the bookbag, freezing when Danny spoke up,"What are you doing?" Mallory moved forward, leaning over him.

"What are you doing awake, dear?" She asked, Danny opening his eyes to look at her, questioningly.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?"

Mallory gasped lightly, putting a hand to her heart, "I'm hurt, Danny-boy. You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Of course. First grade? Your best friend?" His brow furrowed, and she looked to Stiles, motioning for him to hurry up.

"I don't remember..." Danny muttered, eyes falling closed once more, and she shook her head in faked sympathy, running a soothing hand over his cheek, telling him to rest.

She heard Stiles mutter something about finding something, and the two quickly left the room. He called Scott, while she sat in the jeep, thinking about the currents. He jumped in a few moments later, and drove to the clinic, Scott, Lydia, and Cora waiting for them. The five of them moved into the clinic, most likely to talk about the currents, but Mallory couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Growling, she began running, following her instincts, which led her to Derek's loft.

Mallory froze when she saw Aiden and Ethan with Blake in their grasp. Aiden happened to look over, and spotted her, his eyes narrowing in warning. Blake screamed, and she shuffled forward in concern, knowing that Derek was in trouble, but Aiden growled, eyes glowing. Mallory stopped, eyes glowing red back, growling as well. She heard Derek and Isaac shout at one another, but kept her eyes on the two alphas in front of her.

She could hear the two alphas fighting, but felt helpless. Until she noticed the twins moving toward the door, she grinned, rushing forward and grabbing their collars, pulling them back and throwing them against the wall. They growled at her, but all eyes were on the interior of the loft, at the electricity flying. Kali growled an order, but she stood strong in front of the door. Mallory's eyes flared red, shocking Isaac.

"You're not getting to him." She growled, claws elongating, making the twins look to one another. They roared at her and, as one, attacked her. Kicking Aiden away, she dodged Ethan's claws that were aimed at her head, slicing at his stomach. Aiden caught her arm as it swung to hit him, and he twisted it, making her howl in pain. Ethan ran by, into the loft, and at the same time, Aiden let go, rushing after his brother. She pushed herself up, following after them, but froze. It was already too late. Boyd was impaled on Derek's claws.

"Next time. I'm killing all of you." That was all Mallory heard as she watched Kali, Aiden, and Ethan leave. Sadness filled her, and her hands clenched, claws biting into her skin. She moved forward, water sloshing, and he pulled Derek into her arms. He continued to stare at his fallen beta, and his claws, guilt flooding him. He barely paid attention as Cora and Stiles rushed in, the former checking Boyd's body,while the latter hovered over them.

Cora began to cry, Mallory had her head buried in Derek's shoulder. Derek's arms wrapped around her tightly, almost crushing her to him, as the emotions ran through him. Stiles placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, silently giving his support, and sympathy.


	10. Chapter 10

She was listening to Cora as she talked to Stiles from the second floor, Peter holding her to him. He was running his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort to her. Until he heard Stiles ask about what Derek was like when he was young. He pulled away from her, kissed her cheek, and descended the spiral staircase, making her sigh at the loss.

"A lot like Scott, actually." He continued down the stairs, "A lot like most teenagers. Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic. Tolerable, really only to other teenagers." Mallory moved to the balcony, placing her arms on the railing.

"So, what happened? What changed him?"

She sighed, "The same things that changes a lot of young men." The three looked up at her, "A girl."

"What? A girl broke his little werewolf heart?" Stiles asked, looking between Peter and Mallory." _That's_ the reason Derek's the way he is?"

Peter looked to Cora, "Do you remember Derek before he was an alpha, had blue eyes?" He then turned to Stiles, "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Stiles shook his head, saying he thought it was genetic.

"If you want to know what changed Derek. You need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter began the tale of Derek when he was young, though Mallory barely listened, since she knew most of it, lived some of it. She sighed, thinking of what was happening in her own life at the time. It probably was as grim as Derek's. Her eyes glazed over as her thoughts drifted to the past.

 _Mallory kept pace with the group of werewolves in front of her. She vaguely knew where they were in the forest, but didn't know their destination. She kept close to her father as they walked, listening to some of the conversations that were taking place, but not getting involved. The trees began to thin, and Mallory took in the appearance of the building. The group of werewolves walked through the doors, stopping at then entrance._

 _"There. You see it?"Ennis asked, looking toward Deucalion, gesturing to a rope hanging from the ceiling, "They dragged him here. An arrow in his throat. They hung him and cut him in half. They killed one of ours!"_

 _Kali stepped forward, "One of yours." Everyone turned to her, some with surprise, others with blank stares, "Why should I care about one of your pack?"_

 _A female stepped forward, "Because the hunters don't discern packs. Especially the Argents."_

 _Deucalion looked back to the rope, "But they do discern motive." He looked at Ennis,"Ennis, why did they kill him?" Mallory looked between the two alphas, edging backward slightly._

 _Marco stepped forward, "Because your young naive beta killed one of them." Deucalion called him name in warning. "He killed a hunter, didn't he?" Marco just continued._

 _Ennis snarled, "Accidentally." A howl broke through the silence, making everyone look toward the door. A brown wolf was making its way toward them all, a small smile appearing on Mallory's face. She knew exactly who it was, and couldn't help but feel a little giddy. They all watched as she shifted, one of the wolves going to grab her a shawl._

 _Deucalion kept his eyes on Talia's. She already seemed to know what was going as. She crossed her hands over one another, "It's his right." She began, "We're not the only ones adhering to a ritual thousands of years old."_

 _"Which is no excuse for not evolving."_

 _"They ripped his claws right out of his fingers." Ennis growled, making her father look back at him, "How is that evolving?! Useless debate!" He stepped forward, past Deucalion and Talia to the wall of the distillery. "I'm done with it." Claws elongating, he let them dig into the metal. Mallory bit her lip, not liking where this was going._

 _"Ennis don't! Don't make us apart of a historical cliché." Decualion pleaded. She crossed her arms, shuffling in place, listening to her father try and stop Ennis from creating the revenge spiral. With a growl, Ennis ran his claws into the spiral, looking at both the alphas before leaving. Talia and Deucalion looked at one another knowing it wouldn't end well._

Mallory blinked out of her memory, hearing Stiles asking about taking revenge too far. She started down the stairs, gaining the attention of the three in the room, but not imputing anything to the conversation.

"What does this have to do with Derek?" Stiles looked back to Peter, who was staring out of the window.

Peter turned away from the window, "Everything. It's never just a single moment, it's a continuous string of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis's circumstances, and I saw profound loss. Derek looked at it as something different. He saw opportunity."

"Derek saw the opportunity to do what?" Stiles asked, confused.

"What any werewolf that's in love with a human would want." Mallory muttered, "To always be with her." Peter nodded, asking her if he could continue his tale, and getting confirmation. Mallory just looked at Peter as he began talking, moving to sit next to Stiles. She knew that Peter was changing the story to make him look better, since her and Derek would hangout when he wasn't with Paige. He never once showed any of the thoughts Peter was talking about, but she let it slide. She didn't want to get into that fight, though she might bring it up later.

Talk turned to emissaries, and Mallory couldn't help but draw back from the three talking.

"Wait...our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her, okay?"

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked.

Stiles nodded, thinking it over, "Actually yeah."

"That's what they do. It's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Mallory added, looking down to the floor in sadness. They looked at her.

Peter blinked, realization coming to his eyes, "You were there, weren't you? At the meetings?" Mallory sighed but nodded, crossing her arms. "How? They wouldn't let any of the other packmates in."

"Deucalion took the role of father a little far. He hated when we were apart, even for something as trivial as meeting with Talia and Deaton. So he brought me along." She shrugged.

Stiles faced her so quickly, she was surprised he didn't get whiplash, "Father? Hold it. Deucalion is your _father?"_ The white-blonde bit her lip, nodding. He ran a hand over his face, pointing to himself, "Important things like _that!_ I would like to know about."

"I really didn't see the point in telling you." Stiles gave her a look, before shaking his head.

Peter took over, asking Mallory directly,"What did they talk about? Why were you guys here at the time?"

"You already know why we were there, Pete." He gave her a look, silently asking to humor him. Green eyes rolled, taking a breath, trying to remember.

 _She stood to the side, keeping silent in the darkened room of the clinic, but in sight of Deucalion. Deaton, and Deucalion were standing around a table, discussing the situation in more detail._

 _"While I admire your willingness to extend an olive branch, I don't believe it will be welcome." Deaton said, looking at Deucalion._

 _Talia walked into the room, arms crossed, "I'm not sure Gerard is the one to accept it."_

 _Deaton nodded,"It's true. The Argents have a matriarchal leadership."_

 _"Actually I was referring to the fact that he's a complete psychopath." She looked from Deaton to Deucalion, "I mean, he cuts people in half with a broadsword."_

 _He seemed surprised at their responses, "Do you truly have so little faith in humanity?_ _You think that Gerard isn't worried about the deaths on his own side?" Mallory tilted her head to the side, listening to the story Deaton was telling. It made sense, nature dictates motive, and blind faith could get you killed, but she was wondering how that applied to Gerard._

 _Talia looked at her father, "Meet Gerard on neutral ground. And make sure you're not alone."_

 _Deucalion smiled softly, "I'm an alpha. I never walk alone." His gaze moved to where Mallory was standing, making Talia and Deaton turn. She waved to them, the golden glow of her eyes prominent in the darkened room._

Peter, Stiles, and Cora listened to her with rapt attention. Peter then took up the narrative, telling them how Ennis bit Paige when she was alone at the school.

"Ennis? Why would you choose him?" Cora questioned, looking at her uncle.

"Why not?" Peter sounded annoyed at the question, "Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant being in good with Talia."

Mallory sighed, "Everyone wanted to be in good with Talia."

Stiles looked between the two alphas, "Derek doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?"

"If he does, he doesn't show it."

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?"

Peter looked to the side, looking hurt, "Almost." He continued talking, "He came at Ennis. A fifteen year old boy. Against a giant."

Mallory pushed herself away from her position next to Stiles, moving to stand at the window, staring at the town.

 _She was unsure of they why doing actually doing this. While she trusted her father, she didn't trust the hunters. She followed him to the distillery, standing at Decualion's side when they stopped. Gerard and his hunters were waiting for them._

 _"I think it's quite fitting we are meeting in a distillery." Gerard said, walking around, seemingly looking at the building."You know, the process of distilling is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their different volatile states." He grinned, looking at the group of werewolves in front of him, his eyes resting on Mallory in interest._

 _"Volatile is exactly the state I was hoping to avoid." The alpha stated, shifting to stand in front of her._

 _The hunter hummed, moving over to a valve, "Then this is going to come as a big disappointment." He spun it, releasing a gas, forcing everyone to begin coughing. Mallory gasped, trying to fill her lungs with air, but being unsuccessful. She could hear Deucalion ask Gerard what he had done, but couldn't focus too much, focusing more on trying to breathe. She happened to look up just as Gerard brought a spiked mace down on one of his own hunters._

 _"Your own people?" She gasped, coughing at the strain._

 _The hunter laughed,"They wanted peace too. Look what you did to them." He held up the mace._

 _Deucalion turned toward the door, beginning to crawl. He pushed at Mallory, getting her moving, and once she was out, he told her to run._

 _Her green eyes widened and she shook her head, "I'm not leaving you." He continued to drag his body out of the distillery._

 _"Just go, Mallory!" He growled. She could see Gerard's silhouette moving toward them, and with one last look, she bolted, stopping just inside the treeline. She peered around the trunk of a tree, watching in fear as Gerard hovered over her father, arrows in his hands. Mallory cried out at the same time Deucalion did. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the hunter retreat. Waiting until she knew that Gerard wasn't going to come back around, she ran to the blinded alpha. He was twitching from the pain, and swiped at her when she touched his shoulder._

 _"Calm down! Calm...It's me, dad." Mallory looked around, vision blurry from tears, "Gotta get to Deaton." He groaned, but let her help him up, taking a minute, before they began their slow trek to the clinic._

She snapped out of her memory, catching the end of Peter's story, "Cold and yellow. To a cold steel blue." He looked up, eyes blue, "Like mine." She could hear the pain in his voice, closing her eyes. Mallory felt so disconnected to the present, mind continuing to play the events of those few days.

 _Deaton did what he could for Deucalion,which was not much. They were at the clinic a few days later, getting the bandages removed. Talia, Marco, and Mallory watched, wincing at the damage._

 _"Sorry," Deaton apologized, "The eyes will heal...physically, but your sight is..." He trailed off. Deucalion roared, making the four jump,before he collapsed against the table._

 _"Leave me alone." He gasped, Talia, Deaton, and Mallory complying. She crossed her arms as they moved to the front room, waiting. Mallory's head spun as screams erupted from the other room. Pushing away from the wall, she moved into the room, against the pleads not to. Green eyes surveyed the scene, widening upon seeing Marco slashed open on the table. Her frightened eyes looked to the tense figure of Deucalion._

 _"D-dad? Wh-What did you do?"_

 _He turned slowly, the blood on his cheek standing out, and grinned, "What I had to." His red eyes bore into her. Mallory took a step back, turning and running out of the building, shocking the druid and alpha as Deucalion ran after her. She could hear him following her, and sped up, heading into the woods. She didn't even hear him approach, until his claws dug into her back. Mallory gasped, falling to a knee, but forcing herself to face him, eyes glowing and claws elongated._

 _Deucalion chuckled at her, "What do you think you can do to me, Pup?" He took calculated steps forward. She stayed in place, fear keeping her rooted. She just closed her eyes, knowing she would never be able to run from him. She cried out as his claws met her torso, the force knocking her into a tree, head smashing against it, and her world darkened rapidly._

 _Her eyes opened to blood laden grass, and blurry sight. Coughing, Mallory tried to push herself up, yelping at the strain. She could tell it was night, but not much else. The sounds of the forest seemed to be amplified, making her groan. The white-blonde let her body drop, sighing deeply. Her eyes popped open when she heard footsteps approaching, fear coursing through her._

 _"Poor dear." A woman's voice sighed, "Let's get you patched up. Brett, if you'd please." Mallory could feel him approach,and growled, before the woman told her to calm down. With no strength left, she drifted off as Brett lifted her in his arms, the last thing she saw being an Asian woman._


	11. Chapter 11

The female alpha was woken up from phantom pains. She ran a hand over her chest, still able to feel the sting of claws, remembering the weeks of recuperation. Shaking her head to rid herself of the image of Deucalion from her mind, as she pushed herself out of bed and dressed, wondering how the pack was doing. With a stretch, Mallory made her way to the kitchen, freezing when Isaac turned to look at her.

He studied her, brow furrowed, "So, you're an alpha?" He looked her up and down, searching for something, "I uh...saw your eyes when you attacked the twins," He stated, "Does Derek know?"

Mallory sighed,moving to lean against the counter, "No, he doesn't. I'll get around to telling him when he decides to appear again."

The beta nodded, tapping his fingers on the table. "And if Derek is dead?"

"Then he's dead." She rolled her eyes at the beta.

"So, you don't care that he might be dead?"

Mallory sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Of course I do, there's just more to worry about then someone as stubborn as a Hale. They tend to not die."

"Right..." Isaac blinked, surprised at her nonchalance at the subject, "So..how uh did you become an alpha?"

"...Not by choice."

"You were forced to become an alpha? Is that even possible?"

"So it appears," She sighed, going to the fridge, "Breakfast?"

Isaac blinked, snorting, "Sure." A grin appeared on his lips, "That's one way to change the subject, I suppose." Mallory stuck her tongue out at him, before starting breakfast. They ate in relative silence, before parting ways. Isaac went to school, while she wandered around town. Mallory didn't take note of how long she wandered around, but she found her feet bringing her to Deucalion's apartment building. She paused, unsure, before shaking her head and heading inside to the elevator. She needed answers.

Leaning against the wall after pressing the button for the penthouse, she began thinking of what she was going to say. The doors opened with a ding, and she moved down the hallway. Reaching the door, she raised a hand, but before her knuckles touched the door, it opened.

Aiden was rubbing his eye, groggily looking at her, "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Deucalion." She grumbled, arms crossing, slightly wondering why he wasn't at school. The teen shrugged, going back into the penthouse, leaving the door open. Mallory waited, thinking.

"Mallory?" Deucalion's voice brought her out of her thoughts, eyebrow raised,"This is quite a surprise, my dear." He listened to her heartbeat, hearing it quicken slightly, "Why are you here?" Green eyes looked him over, shook her head, and turned away from him and began walking down the hall. He followed, allowing her the time to compose herself. He knew it must have took a lot out of her just to come see him after what he done to her. He heard the ding of the elevator and smiled slightly. Seems they were going for a walk.

"You know I had no desire to be an alpha. Why would you?" She asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

He raised an eyebrow, "You belong with us, Mallory. I had hoped you would've seen that."

She snarled, "I'm nothing like you or your little pack. I don't belong with you." She stormed out of the elevator when it opened, Deucalion following with a shake of his head.

"You always were one for dramatics," Tsking, he caught up to her, "As much as you would not like to believe it, you are more like us than you think." He grabbed her arm, turning her toward him, "Do you know how?" Mallory's eyes narrowed, yanking her arm free, and crossing her arms.

"Enlighten me." Her attention was fully on the elder alpha.

Decualion hummed, nodding his head toward the sidewalk, starting down it,"You have _always_ shown the prowess of an alpha, even at a young age." A smile came to his face, "I was so proud when you first fully-shifted. It is so extremely rare, and mostly exhibited by the Hales." Her eyes flared red, a soft growl leaving her throat.

"And? Get to the point." She spat, her gaze angry.

He tilted his head, looking toward her, "Has it not occurred to you that being able to shift implies you were meant to be an alpha?" Mallory scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Has it occurred to you that I didn't want to be one? That type of responsibility...I could never do it." That gave him pause."You were always one for leadership, Father... I never saw the appeal of it. I was content following you." She sighed, dropping her arms to her sides, "Now...It actually tears my heart a little knowing I have to fight you."

"Mallory, darling," Deucalion exhaled, "We do not have to fight."

"I'm not going to just stand back while you attack my friends."

The elder alpha gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am not asking you to. _We_ need not fight."

She rolled her eyes, letting him keep his hand on her shoulder, "It won't be that simple. You know that." He didn't reply, not wanting to get into a verbal scrabble. Mallory sighed softly, pulling her phone from her pocket to check the time. Humming, she returned it to her pocket, biting her lip, "I have to get going." The awkwardness was getting to her, and she just wanted to get away from it.

He pulled his hand from her shoulder with a chuckle, "That eager to get away from me, are you? Not going to escort a poor old blind man back home?" Mallory groaned, chin dropping to her chest, shoulders quivering slightly in laughter.

"I should just leave you know how to get back...But since I'm not cruel, I shall," She coughed, trying to hide her laughter, " _Escort_ you home, old man." She peered at him through the corner of her eye, snorting at the resigned look on his face. He gently took her arm, and began the walk back to his apartment. After she left, the rest of the day was disappointingly quiet, nothing of interest popping up. The same could be said for the next day, it was just another usual day. Until late the next day.


End file.
